My Muse
by AKBCardfightFan998
Summary: It was a normal day for Toshiki Kai as he naps on his favourite bench and takes a nap. However, he never expected to see a secret so special and bright in someone he holds dear to himself. Another crossover for AKB and CFV as a reboot of my first version of it! DISCLAIMER: I don't own CFV and AKB0048! Kaichi
1. Chapter1

Hello everyone! This is a new story! I hope everyone will enjoy this story. Without further ado, let's start!

Kai's POV

I was taking a nap in the park on the bench when a shadow cast over my eyes and I opened them to see Miwa grinning widely.

" Found you, Kai!" Miwa said

" What is it? You're interrupting my nap." I said

" Aren't you the least bit curious?" Miwa ask

" About what?" I ask

" I'm talkin' about Aichi! Ever since the Asia Circuit, hasn't he been going somewhere a lot lately? He just comes and goes like the wind." Miwa said

" And I should be concerned because?" I ask

" Do I have to spell it out for you?! Jeez! Ain't he your love interest?" Miwa ask

" Don't assume stuff like that. I don't see him that way." I replied, annoyed at his question and sat up

" Sure, that's what you'll say for now until he gets taken by someone else." Miwa shrugged

" I'm sure he does." I said

" ... You're so dense that I don't know where I can start..." Miwa sighed

" Shut up."

" And haven't you noticed how tall he has grown? I'm completely surprised! Talk about a growth spurt! He was only about my shoulder length last year." Miwa said

" Look, I don't care about him. Now leave me alone." I said

That was when a white feather flew past us as we followed it until it floated out of the park. We both looked at each other.

" I didn't imagine that, did I...?" Miwa ask

" It felt like it was on purpose..." I muttered

" It went in a weird direction too... Let's check it out." Miwa said

" Seriously...? It could be just a bird's feather or something. I'm going home." I said and stood up

" Oh, no! You're coming with me this instant!" Miwa said as he pulled my arm and dragged me to the direction where the feather flew to

I was dragged quite a bit away from the park as Miwa scratched his head.

" Weird... I was sure it went this way." He said

" Are you done? I'm heading home." I said and walked off without giving him the time to reply

While walking home, I suddenly heard a voice and turned into an alley to investigate a little. I wouldn't normally be so interested but something about the voice seemed... tempting. As I walked further into the alley, I noticed a faint portal and stuck mynhand through it, getting a little surprised when it entered. Letting the same voice tempt me again, I entered the portal and it was as if I was in a whole new world when I exited wherever I came out of.

* * *

Normal POV

Kai looked around, confused, as he walked out from what he assumed was the back of a stage. Music played as soon as he arrived near curtains while a voice sang, cutting the silence.

_" Hora kimi no koe ga_

_Boku wo sukuu yo_

_Nandomo, yobisamasu yo_

_Kimi ga oshiete kureta omoi"_

Kai froze in his steps after he opened the curtains when he saw a familiar blue haired boy. The said boy turned his head after having seen movement in the curtain and almost froze before continuing.

_" Sou nando datte_

_Kimi no namae wo, sakebu yo_

_Tsuyouku, sono te wo nigitte_

_Mou hanasanai kesshite_

_Donna mirai mo_

_Kimi to nara nigenai"_

The lights quickly went out as the boy ran into the curtains and looked disbelievingly at Kai.

" K-Kai-kun... W-Why...?" The boy stuttered

" I..."

" Aichi, mind explaining?" A voice ask

The two turned their heads to see a woman as Aichi bowed in apology and they were brought to a dance studio for a private talk.

" You found a portal and ended up here?" The woman ask

Kai nodded.

" It's probably the same portal I came from the first time..." Aichi said

" And it dragged in someone familiar to you. You didn't trigger it by accident, did you?" The woman ask

" Even if I did, I have no control over it and I wouldn't know who enters it either." Aichi replied

" That is believable. I am Tsubasa Katagiri. The manager of AKB0048." Tsubasa said

" Is it... an idol group...?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" ... Toshiki Kai." Kai said

" You sure are someone who talks so little. Your performance is done for today, Aichi. I'll let you help him become accustomed to here first. I'll contact you again for your next schedule." Tsubasa said

" Y-Yes!"

Tsubasa left afterwards as Aichi avoided Kai's eye contact.

" Your voice is normal again..." Kai said

" ... I'll explain later... I'll go have a quick change first and then we can have a proper talk." Aichi said

Kai nodded slightly as Aichi rushed to change his clothes. A few minutes later, they were now walking in the streets as Kai looked at the world he was now in.

" So... this place is a whole new planet in the universe?" Kai ask

" Yeah... The Planet Earth in this world couldn't survive and people separated into other planets in the universe. As far as I know, this planet is a hideout for AKB0048 because of the Entertainment Ban." Aichi explained

" There's something like that?" Kai ask

" Yeah... Unlike this planet, other planets out there have no entertainment. No music, no enjoyable shows to watch. It's as if they were ghost towns but with humans being worked hard in labor for a group called DES, who implemented the ban in the first place." Aichi replied

" And this AKB0048... They're fighting with songs?" Kai ask

" Something like that. They also fight for this peace this planet has right now, and for the right for other planets to be able to live this happily too." Aichi said

" So, why are you here?" Kai ask

" ... Just like you, I entered that portal. I couldn't go home for three days until I realized that I myself was the only one who could manifest those portals and return home. Although, it is a little uncontrollable. That's probably how you came here too... because of my inability to control that power." Aichi said

" Just like Psyqualia?" Kai ask

" No, it's a completely feeling. And... when I sing, my voice changes to suit the song. I can control that part of the power, luckily. Whenever the others head out for guerilla lives, I'm stuck here wondering how they fare out there. DES have incredible amount of manpower and firepower. And even more so with the new understudies coming in soon." Aichi said

" Understudies?" Kai ask

" New idols to join 00. Tomorrow's the day they get chosen. Tsubasa-san is in charge of that. She came by to check up on me just in case anything happens. There are other understudies here with me though, so I'm alright. I was really surprised when Tsubasa-san asked me to be the first male idol here." Aichi said

" You seemed to be really welcomed here though." Kai said

" Yeah... Although my voice always changes. The audience love what they hear from me, and knowing the situation in this world, it kind of makes me feel happy and a little guilty that I'm living so freely in our own world." Aichi said

" ... I get what you mean." Kai muttered

" Though, the only similarity between our world and this world is that I get raided by fans or reporters." Aichi said

" That's what the hat and glasses are for." Kai said

" Yeah... I'll show you around Akibastar first then we'll head back to the dorms. There's something I want to show you." Aichi said

Kai blinked and nodded as they walked around Akibastar as Aichi showed him the various scenaries and places to go. Aichi soon checked the time and they started walking back to the dorm. However, Aichi led Kai into a cave as he looked around at the shining creatures around them.

" They're called Kiraras. The ones in this cave are a little special though. They're apparently called the Kirara of Succession. The successors in 00 are chosen by them. Look. The original Yuuko Oshima's resonates closely to the current Yuuko-san. That's how the current successors had been chosen, according to Tsubasa-san." Aichi said while the Kiraras showed the original Yuuko before changing to the current Yuuko

" They're quite strange." Kai said

" Normal Kiraras that are born from our hearts shine whenever they sense us trying our best and sing with our best efforts. They sometimes show what one's heart feels." Aichi said as a blue Kirara floated up

" That's yours?" Kai ask as it floated to him

" Yeah."

Kai slightly hesitated before touching the Kirara, poking it in some places before patting its head. The Kirara then glowed pink as Aichi hurriedly pulled it back.

" Y-You didn't see anything!" Aichi exclaimed

" Okay..."

" L-Let's head upstairs! The chef here cooks really good meals!" Aichi exclaimed

As Aichi led Kai back into the dorm, they sat down in the dining room after getting meals from Chef Papa. The two then ate in silence.

" ... Is it delicious...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" Th-That's good." Aichi said

" This place is rather empty." Kai said

" We just came too early for dinner. The girls should be here soon." Aichi said

" I see... So what's the feeling here? Being the only male idol here and all..." Kai said

" A little awkward... The others try to make me feel at ease here though. At least our dance instructor is male." Aichi said

" And your manager is that woman?" Kai ask

" Yeah. After dinner, we'll have to go home." Aichi said

" Do you have to come here tomorrow?" Kai ask

" Of course. It's still our holidays anyway. I want to work hard too." Aichi said

" Yeah, that's you after all." Kai said

" Why are you asking me that?" Aichi ask

" Nothing. I just wanted to know. You'll still be showing up at Card Capital, right?" Kai ask

" Yeah. I'll have a few rounds of Vanguard before coming back." Aichi said

" I see."

The door soon opened as the successors all entered to get their meals.

" Oh, you're here early, Aichi! Who's this?" Yuuko ask

" Oh, this is Toshiki Kai. He's my friend." Aichi said

" Is he also interested in joining?" Takamina ask

" N-No! Nothing like that! He was just curious about what I'm doing." Aichi said

" I see. Well, if Tsubasa-san says anything then he should consider it." Takamina said

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai watched as the girls all sat together at another table before finishing his meal. Both stood up and returned the trays as two understudies entered the room.

" Oh, hello, Aichi-san." Kanata said

" Hello. Good work today, Kanata-san, Mimori-san." Aichi said

" Your performance today was amazing as usual. We can't beat that." Kanata said

" Don't say that. I entered not too recently too, so I still have a lot of things to learn. I look forward to working together again." Aichi said

" Same goes for us." Kanata said

" Is this your friend?" Mimori ask

" Yes. This is Toshiki Kai. I was just showing him around. Hope you don't mind." Aichi said

" No, it's fine with us." Kanata said

" Is it true that you're trying to write new songs?" Mimori ask

" N-No... Even if I am, it always doesn't sound right..." Aichi said

" Your songs already sound amazing! If you're making new songs, then please let us listen to it!" Mimori said

" O-Okay..."

Aichi and Kai left the room afterwards as Aichi sighed.

" New songs?" Kai ask

" W-Well... I'm trying to write new ones... Some that I can perform with everyone here. I feel bad that they rarely have new songs to sing, so..." Aichi said

" ... Can I listen to them someday?" Kai ask

" Eh?" Aichi squeaked out as he looked over to Kai before shyly turning away, " May I ask why?"

" I want to be the first one to listen to them. The song I heard today... was amazing." Kai said

" Th-Thank you..."

After walking around the dorm a little longer, Aichi opened a portal back to their world and parted ways back to their homes. The next morning, Kai arrived early at the shop and looked through his deck as the others slowly entered.

" Kai! That's where you were! You weren't at home when I went to get you, so I thought you might be napping somewhere." Miwa said

" Whatever."

" Where'd you even get the enthusiasm to come so early today anyway?" Miwa wondered

The door soon slid opened again as Aichi entered. Kai looked up from his cards for the next two hours occasionally to look at Aichi before he started packing up.

" I'm sorry. I have an appointment today. Let's fight again tomorrow." Aichi said

" You seem to be busy these days, Brother Aichi." Kamui said

" Y-Yeah... I am. Getting into high school is a big transition after all. See you." Aichi said

Aichi soon walked out of the door and left as Kai soon followed after him.

" What's with him?" Miwa said

" More importantly... Sure, getting into Miyaji is hard but there shouldn't be anything left to do after entrance exams..." Misaki said

" Huh? Then..." Kamui said

" He's lying." Misaki said

" Why? And it's unusual for Kai to just take off like that." Miwa said

" Really? I feel like it's the usual." Kamui said

" It's definitely different. He followed after Aichi." Misaki said

" You don't think they're really..." Miwa said

" I'm not sure." Misaki said

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai managed to keep up with Aichi as both entered the park. After making sure that it was empty, Aichi opened up the portal as they entered it.

" I hope we didn't look too suspicious." Aichi said

" ... Probably not." Kai said

" I'm excited to see who the new understudies will be." Aichi said

" Are you counted as an understudy? Or are you already a successor? I mean, they're using your real name." Kai said

" I don't really know... But apparently, I'm going to be announced as an official successor soon with my own name. I'll be the first male idol with a name to succeed for the future idols." Aichi said

" I see. What's your schedule for today?" Kai ask

" Uh... I have practice for singing and dancing today. I'll be free by dinner." Aichi said

" All day? Won't you be tired?" Kai ask

" It is tiring, but if it's for the fans then I don't mind." Aichi said

Kai sighed as he followed Aichi to the dance studio.

" Who's this?" A man ask

" Oh, this is my friend. His name is Toshiki Kai. This person is Ushiyama-sensei, the dance instructor." Aichi said

" You usually don't like it when people watch your practices. Are you sure you won't lose concentration?" Ushiyama ask

" I'll be fine. Don't worry." Aichi said

" Sometimes your enthusiasm is worrying. Hurry up and change. We're starting practice as soon as you do." Ushiyama said

" Yes."

Aichi changed into his practice attire as the practice soon started while Kai watched from the side.

" Show more spirit!"

" Yes!"

" Smooth out your movements!"

" Y-Yes!"

" Don't forget to smile for the crowd!"

" Yes!"

Kai watched in awe, although he quickly hid his emotion when he noticed Ushiyama glancing over to him a few times. A few hours later, the practice ended as Aichi panted from exhaustion. Kai quickly went down to him with a bottle of water and a towel.

" Here."

" Th-Thank you, Kai-kun..." Aichi panted

" You've improved. Your radiance was showing. Make sure to do the same thing in tomorrow's performance." Ushimaya said

" I understand..."

" I'll leave you to rest. After that, you have your singing practice to go to." Ushiyama said

" Okay..."

Ushiyama left the room as Aichi drank some water and wiped his sweat.

" You were watching the whole time...?" Aichi ask

" ... Yeah."

" I thought you might've started looking at your deck..." Aichi said

" I couldn't. You were so bright and dazzling." Kai said

Aichi blushed at the comment and quickly covered his cheeks with the towel.

" Was I...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" Thank you..."

Aichi then headed off to singing practice as Kai watched at the side again. The practice was quickly finished up earlier than expected as Kai went down to Aichi again.

" I'm sorry. I forgot the successors are out right now to choose the new understudies so the practice ended earlier." Aichi said

" It's fine. Are you hungry? We can grab some dinner." Kai said

" Sure. Oh, just let me take a quick shower." Aichi said

" Okay."

Aichi ran off to have a shower as his Kirara floated towards Kai.

" Shouldn't you be with Aichi?" Kai ask

The Kirara landed on his hand as he poked it.

" You're a mysterious little thing." Kai said

He fiddled with the Kirara a little while longer as Aichi soon came out and they made their way to the dorms.

" The selection round will take about 10 days." Aichi said

" For the understudies to be selected?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" It'll be hard to get performances on schedule in here without the successors around." Kai said

" Yeah. The only ones around right now are me and the other understudies. Until Tsubasa-san gives us a new schedule, all we can do is practice." Aichi said

" What about tomorrow's concert?" Kai ask

" I don't have much songs yet. I'm just worried about disappointing the fans. Honestly, I never expected them to like me that much." Aichi said

" ... I'll be there. I'll watch it too." Kai said

" Huh? You never seemed to be the type that enjoys this kind of thing." Aichi said

" ... Just yours." Kai muttered

Aichi flinched a little and blushed.

" I-I see..."

They had their dinner and thanked Chef Papa before leaving back to their world.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

After a few more days had passed, Kai had gotten used to Aichi's hectic schedule and would be by his side whenever he had somewhere to be.

" What's your schedule like for today?" Kai ask

" Tsubasa-san told me to have an off day today. I was thinking of writing and making some new songs." Aichi replied

" Then let's do it together." Kai said

" O-Okay..."

The two silently walked to the recording studio as Aichi opened the door and they sat inside.

" I also heard that the 77th Generation members have been selected. They'll be arriving tomorrow." Aichi said

" I see."

" I want to give them a good performance when they arrive." Aichi said

" Will you be able to do it in a day?" Kai ask

" Well, I am almost done with the instrumental piece. I just need to finish writing the lyrics and then record them together inside there." Aichi said

" I'll help."

" Okay..."

The two then started writing the lyrics while finishing up the instrumental piece as Aichi soon stepped into the studio after Kai was taught on how to use the controls in the room.

" Ready, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

Kai then played the instrumental while recording Aichi's singing. Once it was over, Aichi went to listen to the recording and nodded.

" That should do." Aichi said

" You're good at this. You went through it at once." Kai said

" Thanks..." Aichi said while blushing

" But you'll only be using the instrumental piece tomorrow, right? Will this be put into a disc or something?" Kai ask

" Oh, I don't think there's such things here. With the technology here and all, the music would be broadcasted out in the televisions or devices." Aichi said

" When will this be releasing anyway?" Kai ask

" Tsubasa-san is encouraging me to make a mini album of songs or an entire album. I think for now, I can only settle with a mini album. With this, it's two songs down. I plan to have at least four to six songs in this." Aichi said

" I'll help if you need someone to." Kai said

" Thanks for the thought. There is a place I want to go to today. We finished up pretty quickly too, so we have plenty of time." Aichi said

" Where are we going?" Kai ask

" You'll see."

Aichi put on his hat and glasses before they exited the studio as he took Kai to a store full of devices.

" This is a store with communication devices. Like smartphones in our world but they are smaller and uses projection." Aichi said

" Okay..."

Aichi looked over to one of the cases and took it up.

" Excuse me. How much is this one?" Aichi ask

Aichi walked off to the employee while asking the question as Kai blinked. He soon came back with the device and handed it to Kai.

" Here. You'll need this if you're going to be here. It's an easier way to communicate. I've already put in my contacts inside." Aichi said

" ... You didn't have to." Kai said

" It's the least I can do here. I've always been busy and couldn't get you even more familiarised with this place. I'll teach you how to use it during dinner." Aichi said

Kai blinked again and looked at the device in his hand. It was a red circle shape with a mini dragon depicted on it.

" Let's continue exploring." Aichi said

" Yeah..."

The two continued exploring until dinner time as they ate while Aichi taught Kai to use the device before heading home for the day. In his apartment, Kai turned on his device as the hologram came up and he started looking through the news in Akibastar and songs in 00. He then hovered over a button as he clicked on it and played the new music Aichi made earlier in the day. He then relaxed and looked out of the window.

* * *

The next morning, Kai got up early and headed to Card Capital as he waited for Aichi again.

" Yo, Kai!"

" ... Fight me, Miwa." Kai said

" Okay, okay."

Miwa then noticed the device on Kai's wrist after he'd attached bracelet chains onto it as he looked up at him from his deck.

" Who gave you that? It's not your usual style." Miwa said

" ... No one. Hurry up." Kai said

" You're avoiding the topic. Lemme see that." Miwa said

Kai pulled his wrist away, hoping Miwa wouldn't accidentally activate the device.

" Miwa."

" Alright, alright. I'll hurry it up." Miwa said

They quickly started a fight as the others soon entered.

" You won't be going anywhere today, Brother Aichi?" Kamui ask

" I have arrangements in the late afternoon, so I'll be free until then." Aichi replied

" You've been oddly busy these days. Make sure you won't exhaust yourself." Misaki said

" Don't worry. I'll be fine." Aichi assured

" Then let's hurry and fight!" Kamui said

" Sure!"

" I wonder what he's been busy with these days... Aren't you curious too, Kai?" Miwa ask

" Why are you asking me? Nehalem attacks your Vanguard. Check the drive trigger. I got a critical trigger. I give all effects to my Vanguard." Kai declared

" Come on! Again?! I haven't even gotten to grade 3 yet!" Miwa exclaimed before getting glared at by Misaki, " Sorry..."

Aichi giggled softly before turning back to his fight with Kamui. Kai soon finished his fight with Miwa as he stood up while he was still whining about his loss. He looked towards Aichi and soon inwardly flinched when he saw his Kirara floating behind and about to fly around. Kai made a quick dash walk over and took it before hiding it in his jacket while Kamui and Misaki were distracted.

" Huh? What's wrong, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" It's nothing..." Kai replied

Aichi blinked in confusion but shook the thought off before continuing his fight. A few hours later, it was time for him to go as Aichi said his goodbyes to his friends before leaving. Kai waited a few minutes before packing up and leaving as well. He quickly caught up with Aichi as they entered the portal to Akibastar. Kai released his sigh of relief as Aichi tilted his head in confusion.

" Here."

Kai took out Aichi's Kirara from his jacket as Aichi frantically searched his bag to see it empty and thanked Kai while taking his Kirara back.

" Kirara! I told you not to wander around in my world! What if someone had seen you?!" Aichi chided

His Kirara floated around him happily as he sighed.

" Honestly... Thank you again, Kai-kun. I really didn't notice." Aichi said

" It's fine." Kai said

" I have to do my best today. The understudies are coming after all. Also... I won't be able to keep up with the schedule soon when school starts." Aichi said

" Don't overwork yourself. You still have two months left. Don't worry about school yet." Kai said

" I know."

" I'll be watching you as usual today. Don't get nervous." Kai said

" It's a new song, so I am a little worried..." Aichi said

" You'll be fine. Just give it your best, like you always do." Kai said

" Okay!"

They arrived at the concert hall as Aichi changed into his stage outfit while Kai waited and stood behind the spectators.

" Oh? You actually stayed?" Tsubasa ask

Kai noticed the group of girls behind her as he turned back to Tsubasa.

" Yeah. These girls must be the new understudies." Kai said

" News travel fast." Tsubasa said

" Aichi told me." Kai said

" I'm not surprised. This is Toshiki Kai. He's a personal friend of Aichi's." Tsubasa introduced

" Hello!"

" ... Same here." Kai greeted

" Are you really _that_ Aichi-san's friend? That's amazing!" The dark pink haired girl exclaimed

" Ever he had debut as an idol, his popularity across the galaxy had skyrocket immediately. It's no surprise. He has such talent in this industry after all." The green haired girl said

" So I heard." Kai said

" Alright, girls. Settle down. You can introduce yourselves later. After this concert, we'll head backstage." Tsubasa said

" Okay!"

" The show's about to start." Tsubasa said

The spotlight in front of them focused on Kanata and Mimori after that as they ran to the center.

" Hello, everyone! We'll be opening for today's performance!" Kanata said

" We're the 75th generation understudies!" Mimori said

" The 75th generation understudies?" The dark pink haired girl ask

" Just the two of them?" The light blue haired girl ask

" Listen to our song." Kanata said

" 'The Lemon Season'." Mimori said

The music started playing as the two sang.

" The 75th generation understudies are known as the 'Cursed Generation'." Tsubasa explained

" The 'Cursed Generation'?"

" So many failed or quit. Only those two remain. Neither has been able to become a successor. It's been two years." Tsubasa said

" Two whole years?!" The yellow haired girl exclaimed

" But... they're performing so well..." The dark pink haired girl said

" Even so..."

" ... Is it just me, or is the crowd not feeling it?" The light blue haired girl ask

" I see what you mean..."

Suddenly, the youngest girl started cheering for Kanata as she became slightly flustered before composing herself with Mimori's help. The two quickly finished their song and ran off the stage. While the successors took over on stage and performed, Kai leaned on the wall.

" Waiting for Aichi?" Tsubasa ask

Kai turned his head away as she sighed a little.

" He'll take awhile to come up. He usually does the closing performance. Doesn't he have good news today?" Tsubasa ask

" You knew?" Kai ask

" He sent a recording to me after he finished it. I allowed him to perform it today." Tsubasa said

" ... He had trouble picking a title for it." Kai said

" I'm sure he'll have one before he comes up. His first song that you heard that day was called 'Kimi no Namae'*. He said that he created it from thinking about someone who helped him when he was down in the depths. Who knows what he was talking about." Tsubasa said

Kai thought about Tsubasa's words after that as time quickly passed.

" Everyone! Today's closing performance will be sang by Aichi! He has a special surprise for everyone today! Let's have him up here to announce it!" Yuuko announced

The crowd cheered as Aichi came up on stage while Yuuko handed him the mic and left the stage.

" Hello, everyone! I want to thank everyone for always cheering me and supporting me! So, for today's closing performance, I have new song for everyone to hear!" Aichi announced

The crowd's cheer became louder as Aichi smiled.

" Please listen to it! 'Atashi ga Tonari Iru Uchi Ni'*." Aichi announced

The music started playing as Aichi got himself ready.

\- Atashi ga Tonari Iru Uchi Ni music start-

_Kayoi nareta itsumo no michi  
Misugoshisou na hana ga yurete  
Atarimae to omoikomi dore dake  
Taisetsu na mono ni kizukazu ni itan darou_

_Itsuka awa no you ni atashi mo anata mo  
Kirei ni kiete nakunaru no  
Semete sono hi made wagamama wo kiite  
Demo ienai ya iesou ni nai ya_

_Atashi ga tonari ni iru uchi ni  
Ai wo motto atashi ni kudasai  
Yokubari de gomen nasai  
Anata no ai ni oboretai_

_Atashi ga tonari ni iru uchi ni  
Ai wo motto atashi ni kudasai  
Afureru you na omoi de  
Anata wo tsutsumikomitai no  
_

\- Atashi ga Tonari Iru Uchi Ni music end-

" Thank you very much for coming today! I hope to see everyone again!" Aichi announced

The crowd continued to cheer as Aichi left the stage. Kai followed Tsubasa and the girls to the backstage as he immediately went into Aichi's room while he was changing.

" K-Kai-kun! G-Give me a minute!" Aichi exclaimed as he blushed while Kai hurriedly shut the door and turned to the wall

" My bad... I wasn't expecting you to be changing so soon..." Kai said

" I-It's okay..." Aichi stuttered

" You sang well today..." Kai said

" T-Thank you..."

" I just want to know something though... Your first song was called 'Kimi no Namae'... I vaguely remember that part of your lyrics were saying that you were calling someone's name... So... Whose name were you calling?" Kai ask

" ... D-Did Tsubasa-san tell you how I managed to make that song...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah..."

" T-Then I don't need to tell you who it is..." Aichi said

" I just want to hear from your own mouth. Tell me, Aichi. Whose name were you calling?" Kai ask

" ... Y... Yours... It was you who saved me when I fell to Psyqualia... It was also you who guided me back at the Asia Circuit when I was unsure of what to do with the Gold Paladin clan when I was lost about losing my Royal Paladin..." Aichi said

" And today's song... Whose love did you want to embrace you?" Kai ask

Aichi flinched as he panicked a little and looked around.

" Be honest with me, Aichi. Both of your songs were for someone. So what about your second song?" Kai ask

Aichi closed his eyes and immediately hugged Kai from behind as Kai's eyes widened a little before softening. He then placed his hand above Aichi's before he slowly let go.

" Will you wait until we head back? I promise to give you an answer." Kai said

" ... O... Okay..."

Aichi finished changing as the two silently ate dinner and got ready to head back home.

" Could you open a portal to a place?" Kai ask

" Huh? Where do you want to go?" Aichi ask

Kai told Aichi the location as they got out of the portal and Aichi looked around.

" Why did you pick the park?" Aichi ask

" It was where we first met. You also love to be near that pond whenever you feel down to stare at your reflection." Kai said

" So... why here?" Aichi ask

Kai turned and walked over to Aichi as he carefully circled his arms around him to hug him.

" You wanted my answer, right? I just wanted to answer your feelings in our special place." Kai said

" Kai-kun... You..."

" You used songs to send me your feelings. I've received them now. It wasn't a coincidence that I found that portal that day. It was your song that guided me to you." Kai said

" ... I was worried... What would I do if you didn't like these feelings I have? But... But I..." Aichi muttered

" You didn't have anything to be worried about. I love you, Aichi. Thank you for enduring until now." Kai said

" I love you too..."

" Don't cry. I'd be in trouble if anyone from Akibastar found out that I made their legendary idol cry." Kai said as he wiped Aichi's tears

" They won't... I'll make sure they won't..." Aichi said as he smiled

" That's the face I want to see. No matter what you do from now on, I'll be there to support you." Kai said

" I sure hope you're not loving me because I'm an idol and you've been star-struck." Aichi joked

" Are you kidding me? I've always loved you ever since I met you. But it's thanks to you for being an idol that made me realize that feeling sooner." Kai said

" Then I should hurry and make new songs for you." Aichi said

" Hold up. It'll disappoint your fans if you just create those sad romantic songs. Have something fun and bubbly for once." Kai said

" They are not sad romantics!" Aichi pouted

" Well, they sound like it to me. I'll be waiting for your third song." Kai said

" ... Yeah! You'll help me too, right?" Aichi ask

" Of course."

Aichi smiled after that. Kai sent him back home and waved goodbye as he walked back home. Once he arrived back at his apartment, he settled down and took a shower before seeing that he just received a message from Aichi on his phone.

Aichi: 'Thank you for today, Kai-kun. I'm sorry we couldn't talk a little longer.'

Kai: 'It's fine. Your little sister will get worried too if you didn't get home soon. Get some rest, You need it.'

Aichi: 'It was only one song. I'm not that tired. I want to chat with you a little longer.'

Kai: 'No excuses. Your practices had been hard too, so you need lots of rest. I'll see you tomorrow anyway.'

Aichi: 'Okay...'

Kai: 'That's a good boy. Also... Could you called me 'Toshiki' from now on?'

Aichi: 'Huh?! That's so sudden! I-I don't think I can... What if the others find out...?!'

Kai:'Miwa might figure it out anyway. Besides, I don't think anyone will mind.'

Aichi: 'O-Okay... I'll try... G-Goodnight then, T-Toshiki-kun.'

Kai: 'Goodnight, Aichi. I love you.'

Aichi: 'I-I love you too! I'll see you tomorrow!'

Kai: 'See you tomorrow.'

Kai then locked his phone as it went blank as he smiled a little. That was when his device started blinking a little as he opened the message he received.

Tsubasa: 'I'm Tsubasa. I got your contact from Aichi. This is about an important matter. Are you free to call me for awhile?'

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy this story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Kai blinked in confusion at the message he had gotten as he got up from bed and turned on his device's call option and called Tsubasa. Her face then showed up on screen after awhile.

" That was fast." Tsubasa said

" So? What did you want to talk to me about?" Kai ask

" You're absolutely beaming, even with that annoyed face of yours. I assume it all went well then?" Tsubasa ask

" Get to the point." Kai said

" I still haven't tell you about the story of how Aichi ended up here. He must have told you his side of the story at least. I'm sure he introduced to you the Kirara of Succession. Actually, we have someone in the higher ups that we actually get most of our 00 songs from." Tsubasa said

" A higher up?" Kai ask

" Rather, a mysterious being that is our producer. That being is who we call 'S-Quadruple' or 'Sensei Sensei'. On the day Aichi appeared, Sensei Sensei had been acting up and the Kirara glowed brightly. As bright as a Center Nova." Tsubasa said

" Center Nova?"

" Past Center Novas shone brighter than any other idols and the Kirara would shine along with them in response. However, on the day of their graduation, those Center Novas all disappeared. No one knows where they all disappeared to after that. Aichi arrived here, having been brought by the Kiraras' light. It seemed like when he arrived, it had been due to him being able to hear our songs and Sensei Sensei's voice guiding him. But he couldn't hear him anymore after that. But Sensei Sensei insisted that he became part of 00, and that was how he became an idol here." Tsubasa explained

" And I have to be worried because? Look, your story sounded like he'd been dragged into that world but he had nothing to do with the Center Nova." Kai said

" He showed that same radiance once. In his very first performance, he shone brighter than anything I've ever seen. After shining like that, it doesn't come as a shock that DES might have picked up on something relating to the Center Nova Phenomenon. Do you understand? The reason why he could never be sent out on guerilla lives is because he's under DES's radar." Tsubasa said

" All because he'd shone like the past Center Nova?" Kai ask

" That's right. Now that you're here, the job might be easier. As long as you stay by his side, he might stay safe from DES. The future arrangements I have for him are important." Tsubasa said

" After all that talk, you're still going to put him in danger?" Kai ask

" It's because you know him better than I do. You can protect him and try not to put him into danger." Tsubasa said

" What are you going to make me do then? Make me an idol too so that I can be close to him?" Kai ask

" That, or you have an alternative?" Tsubasa ask

Kai thought about it before talking to Tsubasa again as she sighed.

" I understand. I'll try to make some arrangements, but it'll take awhile." Tsubasa said

" You better hurry. You wanted me to be by his side to protect him." Kai said

" Even so, you'll still be by his side anyway. Well then, good night." Tsubasa said as she hung up the call

Kai kept his device and slept after that.

* * *

One month later, Aichi walked into the living room with Kai after being called by Tsubasa just as she had finished showing the 77th generation girls' promotional video.

" Good timing. I had something to discuss with everyone. The 77th generation's public debut is coming soon. It's a handshake event, not a concert, on a planet in the Entertainment Protection Sphere." Tsubasa explained

" We're debuting on a handshake event?" Yuuka ask

" Indeed. Handshake events are very important for members in AKB0048. It's your best opportunity to meet your fans and get their feedback in person." Tsubasa continued

" Right you are!" A voice said as they turned to the door

" Takamina-san!"

" Yukirin-san."

" Sayaka!"

" Good morning!"

" Morning! As you know, we're the idols who come to see you. We're also the idols you can touch." Takamina said

" Your behaviour at the event will have a huge impact on your popularity." Yukirin said

" Really?"

" If you want to make the most of this opportunity, you first need a firm handshake! Then, you need to make eye contact and smile!" Sayaka said

" It's also vital to acknowledge each and every fan." Yukirin added

" Acknowledge?"

" Be sure to remember their names, faces, and what they said." Yukirin said as she showed them notes

" Wow..."

" Don't forget your outfit! Since it's only a handshake event, you're free to choose the best outfit that brings out the best in you." Takamina said

" You can please or disappoint your fans depending on your choices." Yukirin added

" I never knew clothes were such a big deal!" Makoto exclaimed

" What should I do? The only proper outfit I have is my school uniform!" Nagisa exclaimed

" Wanna borrow some of mine?" Takamina ask

" I'd be happy to lend some too." Yukirin said

" Really?"

" Bad idea. Takamina and Yukirin are the Twin Towers of bad fashion." Sayaka said

" What?!"

" ... Um, Tsubasa-san... The reason you called me here is..." Aichi said

" You're joining them too. In this handshake event, you're meeting your fans from other planets for the first time. It's your first step out of Akibastar." Tsubasa said

" I... I understand. I guess I'll need to look for some clothes then." Aichi said

" Well, just wait a little longer. I have something else to announce. From today onwards, Toshiki Kai will officially be your personal manager." Tsubasa said

" Wai- Huh? Huh?! When and where was this discussed?! I didn't know anything about this!" Aichi exclaimed

" A month ago." Kai said

" He had the option of joining as an idol, but he chose to continue serving you." Tsubasa said

" At least word that a little more properly. You make me sound like I'm a dog or butler." Kai said

" Somehow..."

" I can't really not disagree..." Takamina said

" I'm neither of those." Kai said as a small tick mark appeared on his head

" But... for him to just become my personal manager..." Aichi said

" You'll be more comfortable. Plus, you'll have someone who can keep watch over you and your future arrangements, along with your schedules. It's not too big of a deal." Tsubasa said

" And it seems like my first assignment is to find suitable clothes for you today." Kai said

" I did _not_ agree to this..." Aichi said

" Too bad for you. Let's go." Kai said

" I think I'll just stick to my own clothes after all..." Aichi said

" Those things you wear are too stuffy. Now stop complaining and let's go." Kai said as he dragged Aichi out with him

After putting on his glasses and hat, Aichi followed Kai around Akibastar as they looked at the shops around them and went through all of them.

" There's so many clothes, but the formal ones are suits." Aichi said

" You don't have to go until that extent. Just wear clothes that suit yourself the best. Though, I still think your turtlenecks makes you look congested." Kai said

" They are not congested. They are really comfortable and I can feel like myself." Aichi said

" Okay then. Then we don't have to buy clothes. But let's have coats to match your current turtlenecks at your home." Kai said

" Huh?"

Kai pulled Aichi into a store and looked at the long coats on display while picking some out.

" These should do. I guess you can go full purple tomorrow." Kai said as he made the purchase

" Isn't it too quick of a decision?" Aichi ask

" The size is perfect for you. There's no need to try it." Kai said

" But..."

" Do you believe in my imagination of you tomorrow in these?" Kai ask

" ... Okay then. I'll believe in it." Aichi said

Kai nodded as he took the purchases and they exited the store.

" Are you confident for tomorrow?" Kai ask

" Not really, but I'll do my best. No matter what might come my way, I'll face them with a smile." Aichi said

" If any enemy comes, I'll make sure to protect you." Kai said

" Don't tell me you've been training in combat." Aichi said

" A little. I can fight even without the practice too, so don't worry. Just concentrate on your handshake event. I'll be watching over you from the side." Kai said

" Okay."

Time had quickly passed after that. The next day, they were now at the handshake event as Aichi tried to calm himself while Takamina gave him a few thumbs up for encouragement and Kai nodding beside him. As the line for the handshake event filled up, Aichi went through a few handshakes with his fans.

" You're doing great, Aichi!" Yuuko said

" Thank you. I am still a little nervous after so many handshakes though." Aichi said

" It's almost time for you guys to switch with the 77th generation understudies, so just endure it a little longer." Kai said

" Okay."

After a few more minutes and some handshakes later, Aichi went to the waiting room to rest as he pulled out his device to type in a few things.

" What are you doing?" Kai ask

" In case I forget my fans, I'm writing down their names and how I can easily remember and recognise them the next time we have an event like this." Aichi said

" Good to see that you're making an effort. You should get some rest afterwards." Kai said

" Okay."

After a few more minutes of typing, Aichi finally turned off his device and turned to Kai.

" How are the understudies doing?" Aichi ask

" Quite well. Looks like they are quite well received by some fans. Seems to be a good start for them." Kai said

" I see. That's a relief." Aichi said

Kai nodded. That was when the stadium shook as Kai held onto Aichi. He then took up the communicator in his pocket.

" It's DES! They're approaching the upper atmosphere. Get Aichi to safety! We can't let DES know that he's still here." Tsubasa said

" I understand." Kai said as he turned off the communicator, " Aichi, we need to leave!"

" I can't! The fans are still outside! They'll be in danger!" Aichi exclaimed

" And we can't let them know that you're here! Let the others handle them!" Kai exclaimed

" No... I just can't do it!" Aichi exclaimed as he ran out of the waiting room

" Aichi, wait!" Kai exclaimed as he quickly grabbed a Micsaber nearby and ran after him

Kai then looked around after running out of the waiting room as he saw Aichi escorting one of the fans towards the escape route.

" Be careful." Aichi said

" Aichi!"

Aichi was about to turn to Kai when he heard a child's voice crying. He looked around and found a fan that he recognised from the event and noticed a DES member walking towards him.

" Akira-kun!"

Aichi quickly ran towards him as he tried to comfort him while the DES member had approached them.

" Leave this child alone!" Aichi exclaimed

" You're the one with 00!" The DES member said

" Please take this chance to run. I'll be fine." Aichi said

Akira nodded and ran towards the escape route where he found his mother. As Aichi watched him to make sure that he was safe, a shadow loomed over him.

" Aichi, watch out!" Kai exclaimed

Before Aichi could turn and dodge, the stock of the gun the DES member was holding had hit him hard on his side as he gasped in pain and collapsed onto his knees. Kai quickly sliced the gun with the Micsaber once he arrived at Aichi's side as he kicked the DES membee away before checking on Aichi.

" Aichi! Aichi! Are you okay?!" Kai ask

Aichi continued to gasp in pain as he held his side. Kai then pulled him up and carried him.

" All units, the Center Nova candidate has been found! Get over here and capture him!" The DES member communicated as Kai quickly kicked the communicator out of his hand

" Damn it!" Kai exclaimed

All of the troops from DES had turned to where they were as Kai started running to avoid getting caught.

" Can you still hang on, Aichi?!" Kai ask

Aichi nodded a little as Kai turned a few times after the DES fighters flew towards him to intercept his escape. Soon, he was surrounded by the DES troops as he looked around, trying to find a hole in the defense. That was when the WOTA appeared in the stadium and attacked the DES troops surrounding them.

" Kai-san!"

Kanata and Mimori ran over to them as they brought him to a safer area.

" Who are those guys?" Kai ask

" They're WOTA. They're fans thst fight alongside us when push comes to shove." Kanata explained

" The Katyusha is over there! Please head inside!" Mimori said

" Right, thanks." Kai said

" The fans..." Aichi panted

" They're all safe. Please don't worry. The medical staff are waiting inside, so bring him to the infirmary." Kanata said

" Okay."

Kai ran into the Katyusha and allowed the medical staff to check on Aichi while he waited outside. Soon, everything outside settled down as the girls came back a few minutes later.

" How's Aichi?" Takamina ask

" I don't know yet..." Kai replied

The medical staff came out while Kai rushed into the infirmary to check on Aichi.

" Kai-kun..."

" Are you okay?" Kai ask

" They gave me some medicine to ease the pain... I feel so useless... I couldn't protect anyone..." Aichi said

" That's not true. You protected the fans and got injured. Just rest now. I'll bring you to the hospital when we get back later." Kai said

He then looked down at the blanket covering Aichi's body.

" Can I...?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded as Kai pulled down the blanket and carefully pulled up Aichi's shirt. He gasped when he saw the giant bruising under it as he covered it back up.

" ... Sleep for now. Once we are back in Akibastar, we're heading home." Kai said

The Katyusha then flew back to Akibastar as Kai carried Aichi out of the infirmary to walk towards the dorms.

" The others will get worried..." Aichi said

" Their manager will handle it. Now, let's head home." Kai said

Aichi nodded after awhile as his Kirara floated out of his pocket and glowed to open a portal back to their home. Once they were back in Kai's apartment, he contacted someone while Aichi called his mother.

" I told her that I'd be staying over at your home for awhile... She said that it was fine and I could get my clothes later..." Aichi said

" I'll go get them while you get checked on. Our ride should be here soon." Kai said

Kai then carried Aichi again despite his protests as he made his way down the stairs and spotted a car. Ren opened the door and waved to them as they got on.

" Contacting me so late in the night to tell me to get a car to the hospital. What happened?" Ren ask

" I was careless and fell..." Aichi replied

" I see..."

Ren glanced at Kai as he looked out of the window to avoid any questioning. Aichi was brought to the hospital and got checked on by doctors as Kai got onto the car to get Aichi's clothes from his house before heading back to the hospital. Ren was watching over Aichi while he rested on the hospital bed as Kai closed the door as silently as possible.

" The doctor said that they needed to wait for some tests to come back before giving any prescription. For now, he's out on an IV drip to numb the pain." Ren said

" I see."

" Kai. You two are hiding something. An injury like that can't be from just a mere fall. I know that you aren't the type to hurt him either. So what is the real reason?" Ren ask

" ... I have a right to be silent about this." Kai said

" I had a hard time telling the doctors a reason too, you know. They said that a bruise like that can only be caused by someone intentionally swinging something hard to hit him. There might be internal bleeding and fractured bones involved." Ren said

Kai flinched a little as he remembered what had happened again.

" Kai. Just tell me the truth. I can keep a secret if it's really important." Ren said

" Even if I explain it to you, you wouldn't understand." Kai said

Aichi groaned after that, stopping their conversation as Kai walked over to him.

" Are you awake?" Kai ask

" Kai-kun..."

" Do you want some water?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded as Kai took the jug and left the room.

" How are you feeling?" Ren ask

" Much better..." Aichi replied

" You should've slept more. The test results wouldn't be back so soon anyway." Ren said

" I couldn't rest for some reason... So I decided to wake up..." Aichi said

" Hey, Aichi-kun. Mind telling me the reason you got that injury?" Ren ask

" ... I'm sorry..."

" It's okay. Maybe you can tell me once you feel better." Ren said

Aichi nodded hesitantly as Kai soon entered with the jug of water. He looked outside for a little while longer while Aichi noticed that his device was blinking.

" Answer it..." Aichi said

" Are you sure?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded as Kai set the jug down and answered a call from Tsubasa. The holographic screen showed up as Tsubasa sighed.

" How did it go?" Tsubasa ask

" We're still waiting for the medical test results." Kai replied

" I've asked my staff. Even they are deeming it as impossible for him to go back up on stage for a few months. With an injury like that, any excessive movements might jeopardise his health." Tsubasa said

" I did ask you if it was dangerous to put him out there, but you said it would be fine." Kai said

" We can't control him. You know his impulse as much as we do. Even you couldn't stop him." Tsubasa said

" I can still go back up there..." Aichi said

" No. You're staying here until you fully recover." Kai said

" But I can't just stay here..." Aichi said

" You were already lucky enough to get out of there without getting shot. I'm not risking it again." Kai said

" I can arrange his schedule to make it less tight for him so that he can recover better." Tsubasa said

" ... I'll arrange it. I'm his official manager now, so I will handle his entire schedule once he's out of the hospital." Kai said

" If that's what you want... I do have some things that I want him to do, so if you can squeeze them in, then send it to me." Tsubasa said

" Whatever."

" ... I can hear the doctors coming back." Ren said

" That's all we can discuss." Kai said as he hung the call up

The doctors came back in and checked on Aichi while letting Ren and Kai know about the test results.

" We've done a few scans and have confirmed that his bottom ribs have been fractured. Along with that, there are a few internal bleeding going on that's causing the bruising but it isn't too serious that surgery is needed. He can heal normally without them. However, with that size of bruising, he won't be able to do some physical activities for awhile. We'll prescribe some medicine to help with the pain and bruising. Let him get some rest here for the night and get some observation done before we let him go." The doctor explained

" Got it. Thank you, doctor." Kai said

Kai and Ren bowed as the doctor left as Aichi sighed softly and drifted back to sleep.

" That was fast." Kai said

" Will you tell me what happened now?" Ren ask

" It would be easier to show you. I bet Aichi wants to head back after he gets discharged too." Kai said

" I'll free up my schedule tomorrow then. Where did you get that anyway? It looks so cool." Ren said

" Aichi bought it for me. Seriously, I'll explain everything once Aichi's discharged so just wait until then." Kai said

He then used the device to pull up Aichi's schedule from Tsubasa. He started arranging a new schedule for Aichi and looked through a few things Tsubasa listed before turning it off. Ren pulled out two futons while he did that as he yawned.

" I told Tetsu that we would be staying over for the night. Get some rest. You need the energy for tomorrow." Ren said

Kai sighed as he laid down on the futon beside Aichi's bed and slept. The next morning, Kai washed up the moment he woke up as Aichi groaned and opened his eyes. Kai poured a cup of water for him after elevating his bed and held it to his mouth. After Aichi drank down the cup of water, he winced a little as Kai pressed the button to put the bed back into a lying position.

" Does it still hurt?" Kai ask

" It feels better than yesterday... I just feel like it might be a little hard to stand since I might be pressing my weight down on the injury..." Aichi said

" I'll have Tetsu bring a wheelchair for you..." Ren yawned as he got up and stretched

" It's fine..."

" You need it for mobility, so it's okay. I'll go wash up before the doctor comes." Ren said

Ren yawned again while walking to the bathroom as the doctor entered and checked up on Aichi.

" If it hurts again, you'll really be spending a lot more days here. Make sure to take your medicine routinely and don't overexert yourself. I'll also provide a letter for his school to restrict him from doing any physical activities." The doctor informed

" I understand..."

" I'll pay for the prescriptions." Ren said as he came out of the bathroom

" Then follow me." The doctor said

Ren followed the doctor while Tetsu entered with a wheelchair as Kai carried Aichi onto it.

" Thanks, Tetsu." Kai said

" I heard Ren will be following you two for the day. Please make sure he doesn't cause trouble for me." Tetsu said

" Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't." Kai said

" You have my thanks." Tetsu said

Aichi waved him off while Ren returned with the prescription as they headed out of the hospital and towards a distant alley.

" Kirara, if you would..." Aichi said

His Kirara came out of his pocket as it glowed and opened the portal. Kai pushed Aichi into the portal while Ren continued to inspect it before getting dragged in by Kai as it closed up afterwards.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 4! I hope everyone will enjoy this story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Ren opened his eyes after he came out of the portal as he looked around the unfamiliar surroundings.

" Where are we?" Ren ask

" The dorms..." Aichi replied

" It's the safest place to come back to." Kai said

" What's my schedule like?" Aichi ask

" I made it simple. Here." Kai replied as he showed Aichi his schedule

" Huh? But there's a concert today..." Aichi said

" I asked Tsubasa to not let you perform today. Don't make me remind you on why you can't." Kai said

" ... Okay..."

" I booked the room for the entire week. You have plenty of time to yourself now. I'll help you." Kai said

" Thank you..."

Ren followed them to the recording studio as he looked at the equipments inside while Kai wheeled Aichi to the table.

" Isn't this a studio?" Ren ask

" A recording studio, to be exact. Don't touch anything and just sit down." Kai said

Ren pouted as he sat down while Aichi started arranging a few instrumentals to make a new song.

" Music? I knew it. The way your conversations went sounded like you were a song writer or something." Ren said

" Not just a song writer." Kai said

He then took off his device and showed Ren a video of Aichi's performance while he helped Aichi with the arrangement.

" Is this for another solo?" Kai ask

" Yeah... For the mini album... I also want to finish up the ones that I want to perform with the others..." Aichi said

" Shouldn't you finish up the mini album first? You're at least two to three more songs away from your goal." Kai said

" That's true..." Aichi said

" Aichi-kun! Let me help too!" Ren exclaimed as his eyes sparkled

The two sweat dropped after seeing Ren's enthusiasm as they allowed him to arrange a new instrumental for another song while Aichi wrote lyrics.

" You wrote quite a bit already. That's about four songs worth of lyrics." Kai said

" Yeah... That's why I'm rushing with the instrumental..." Aichi said

" Done!"

Ren played the instrumental that he made as the two looked at each other in surprise.

" Ren-san... You're good at this!" Aichi exclaimed

" I studied music making in middle school until now! Don't underestimate me!" Ren boasted

" And you surprisingly had so much time for Vanguard..." Kai muttered

" I want to hurry and start on this recording..." Aichi said

" In your condition? You'll exhaust yourself." Kai said

" I'll be fine... It's not like I'm dancing..." Aichi said

Kai sighed and nodded as he pushed Aichi into the recording room and closed the door. He then walked over to the microphone and pressed the 'Speak' button while Aichi put on the headphones.

" I'll play the instrumental and you start singing. If there's any problems, just stop anytime." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai played the instrumental track and the music played in the speakers around them. As Kai had expected, Aichi had some problems singing from the strain coming from his injury as he stopped the instrumental.

" Aichi, you're too tired. Let's record this another day when you're feeling better." Kai said

" No... I don't want to delay this for the fans... I can keep going... Please, Kai-kun..." Aichi said

" ... Alright."

Aichi smiled as Kai played the instrumental again and Aichi began to sing a little better after relaxing. After the recording, Ren fiddled with the recorded music and arranged it a little more before replaying it for them to listen.

" ... Perfect!" Ren exclaimed

" You did well." Kai said

" I'm so glad... Let's hurry on the other songs..." Aichi said

" Alright, but no more singing for the day. We're just going to be arranging the instrumentals and writing lyrics." Kai said

" Okay..."

The three worked together to create the songs. While Aichi and Ren discussed about the songs and genre, Kai brought them lunch as they ate and continued discussing. For the next few days, they rushed to complete the songs as Kai collated all the completed songs into an album and sent it out to Tsubasa.

" I hope it's good..." Aichi said

" Your songs are great, Aichi-kun! I'm sure this album will be a success!" Ren said

" If it wasn't for both of your help, I wouldn't have been able to complete this so quickly." Aichi said

" It's time for you to take a break. Once this album gets released, you'll have many things to attend to." Kai said

" So it's high time you let that injury really start healing before your real job gets hectic." Ren said

" I understand. Thank you so much, both of you." Aichi said

" As celebration, let's go meet everyone at Card Capital. I'm sure they noticed our long absence." Ren said

" Not you, but probably Aichi's." Kai said

" That's mean!" Ren pouted

Aichi laughed lightly as they left to go back to their world. They arrived at Card Capital as everyone turned to them.

" Brother Aichi!"

" Aichi!"

" It's been a long time! Where have you been?!" Miwa ask

" No kidding! I missed my student!" Morikawa exclaimed

" He's not your student. Anyway, are you okay? Why are you in a wheelchair?" Izaki ask

" I got hurt by accident and had to rest in the hospital... Sorry to worry everyone..." Aichi replied

" Emi-san never mentioned anything about that. She only said that you were staying over at Kai's place." Kamui said

" That's true too, but she doesn't know about this and I don't want to worry her. Please keep this a secret for me." Aichi said

" Got it!"

" Then let's fight! It's been awhile after all!" Miwa said

" Okay!"

Kai pushed Aichi to one of the tables as Ren tapped his shoulder.

" Take care of him. I'll be heading off too. Call me when you guys are heading back." Ren whispered

Kai huffed before nodding as Ren went off. Kai then walked over to Aichi and watched his fight with the others. Miwa sighed as he lost his fight.

" Yup, you're still the same old Aichi..." Miwa said

" I don't think I'll change after being absent for a week..." Aichi said

" My turn!" Kamui said

Aichi continued fighting the others until evening came as Kai pushed him out of the shop to head back home.

" Had fun today?" Kai ask

" Yeah!"

" ... You know, I've spared you for awhile now. But you forgot about calling my first name." Kai said

" U-Uh... I-I'm sorry... I'm just not used to it yet..." Aichi said

" Then from now on, if you don't call my first name, I might not respond to you." Kai said

" Huh?! That's just... O-Okay... T-Toshiki-kun..." Aichi muttered

" What? I can't hear you." Kai teased

" T... Toshiki-kun!"

" Much better." Kai said

Aichi pouted in embarrassment as Kai chuckled softly. Once they arrived back at the apartment, Kai folded the wheelchair and helped Aichi inside before locking the door.

" Do you still need me to help out in the bathroom?" Kai ask

" N-No! I can do it myself!" Aichi exclaimed, blushing

" Don't strain yourself. If you really can't take it, just call me." Kai said

Aichi took his clothes as Kai helped him to the bathroom and closed the door before heading off to prepare dinner. He soon heard a pained wince coming from the bathroom as he rushed over and knocked on the door.

" Aichi! You okay?" Kai ask

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai quickly opened the door as he helped Aichi remove his shirt without pulling on the injury too much.

" We really should get you some button shirts instead to lessen the burden on your injury." Kai said

" No, it's okay... I can get used to this..." Aichi said

" The doctor said not to strain it. Do you want to end up in the hospital again?" Kai ask

" No..."

" Once we go back to Akibastar, we're going to find some clothes for you." Kai said

" Okay..."

" Go and have a shower. Call me if you need any help." Kai said

" I understand."

Kai nodded as he closed the door and went back to cooking. His device then started beeping as he placed it on the table and let the screen show up before smiling. Tsubasa then showed up on screen.

" It's doing pretty well. It topped almost all the songs in 00 in a span of a few hours. Everyone is impatient for his next performance." Tsubasa said

" I know. I'll have to free up his schedule for practices and performances, right? I'm not letting him go anywhere overboard though. He's still recovering." Kai said

" There are fans asking on his fan page on whether there would be a day where they can see him dance. Although, it wouldn't be as soon as we think now." Tsubasa said

" Yeah. I'll bring him to the hospital tomorrow. The hospital said that he needed to get a weekly checkup to see if the blood clots were shrinking and whether his ribs were healing well." Kai said

" I'll leave his healthcare to you. Send me his new schedule once you're ready." Tsubasa said

" Okay."

Tsubasa hung the call up as Kai continued cooking while Aichi came out of the bathroom. That was when another call from Tsubasa came as Kai answered it.

" By the way, his gravure photoshoot will be taking place soon. Can you find a way to cover the injury too?" Tsubasa ask

" Gravure? I'm not allowing this. Aichi can be in a swimsuit even without showing off his skin." Kai said

" It _is_ a gravure photoshoot, after all. He's a boy too, I'm sure it wouldn't be as bad as the girls." Tsubasa said

" Aichi gets sunburns easily." Kai said

" Then isn't it your job as his manager to have all of that settled? He can choose whatever swimsuit he wants, but it should be appealing to his fans. I'll send you the date. The location will be at Atamistar. Also, there will be a guerilla live taking place at Tundrastar soon. Aichi will be busy once I bring the successors over for it. I might bring some understudies too. Just free up his schedule as much as you can." Tsubasa said

" You're a real slave driver..." Kai said

" Deal with it." Tsubasa said as she hung the call up again

Kai clicked his tongue as he set the table for dinner and helped Aichi dry his hair.

" Unbelievable. A gravure photoshoot in your condition? She must be crazy." Kai said

" It's for the fans, so I'm okay with it." Aichi said

" Kind of wish only I could look at that milky white skin of yours..." Kai muttered

Aichi blushed as his Kirara glowed pink.

" Hey, Kirara!"

" At least I'm the first person to see your full unclothed body." Kai teased

Aichi's blush deepened as he covered his face with his hands.

" Don't be so embarrassed. In this world, you're my lover. In Akibastar, I'm your manager and still your secret lover." Kai said

" You really didn't have to do that..." Aichi said

" It doesn't pay much, but as long as I have the authority to watch over you, I'm satisfied. Your safety will always be my priority, Aichi." Kai said as he set the hairdryer aside, " Let's eat dinner now."

" Okay."

Both ate dinner together and watched a few television shows before going to sleep for the night.

* * *

A few days later, Aichi, Kai and Ren were in the Katyusha and getting ready to head out to Atamistar.

" Wow! We're really going out to space?!" Ren exclaimed

" We barely managed to get permission to get you aboard here, so don't cause trouble." Kai said

" Okay~ So what did the doctor say at the last visit?" Ren ask

" He said that the blood clots and broken bones are slowly healing themselves. I'll be fine after a month or so." Aichi said

" As long as you don't do anything strenuous." Kai added

" I understand."

" I guess you'll have to stay on the wheelchair a little longer then." Ren said

" I'll stay on it until high school starts up. That's what I agreed with Toshiki-kun." Aichi said

Ren then raised and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back at Kai before looking down at Aichi.

" ... Wow... I've never seen Kai being soft to the point that he would allow anyone to call him by his first name." Ren said

Aichi blushed while Kai shushed him. That was when they spotted the successors and understudies walking past them and greeted them.

" Looks like you're feeling better!" Yuuko said

" Yeah!"

" Hey." Kai said as he poked Aichi's injury lightly as he winced and sat back on his wheelchair before he could get up, " Stay seated or I will make you stay in bed for the rest of the month."

" You didn't have to do that...!" Aichi winced

" Will you really be alright for the photoshoot?" Yukirin ask

" I'll be fine, as long as he doesn't poke me again." Aichi assured

" Are you trying me, Aichi?" Kai ask

" N... No..."

" Hello! I'm Ren Suzugamori!" Ren greeted

" Hey, Ren!" Kai exclaimed

" Oh, hello..."

" He helped me with the music production in my album. If it wasn't for his help, I wouldn't have been able to finish making the album in time." Aichi said

" Wow! He produced all those songs?!" Nagisa exclaimed

" No. Aichi-kun gave me the base of the music, I just need to amplify and tweak it to make it sound better." Ren said

" Wow!"

" Alright, enough bragging. We're heading to the infirmary." Kai said

" Okay!"

Ren followed after Kai while he pushed Aichi to the infirmary as he settled Aichi onto the bed and sat beside him while the Katyusha finally took off to Atamistar. Kai did a final check on the things that Aichi needed before looking up.

" Kai's such a worrywart. He bought so much sunscreen and sun protection items, I thought he might clean off his money in an instant." Ren said

" Aichi's skin may be sensitive. These items will protect him from the sun's heat and rays." Kai said

" You didn't have to spend so much money on me, you know." Aichi said

" No. I don't want your skin to get harmed further. You already have such a huge mark on yourself, I'm not letting another scar you." Kai said

" It's not scarring..." Aichi said

" I still need to protect you. Once we get to your lounge, I will change you into your swimsuit and apply the creams." Kai said

" Okay..."

" You should be honored, Aichi-kun. Kai will never do this for anyone else." Ren said

" Shut up."

The three continued their conversation after that as they soon arrived at Atamistar and they checked into their room before Kai started helping Aichi to change. He then took out the creams and applied them thinly on Aichi's skin to make them not as obvious on camera.

" That should do. You'll be going up after the successors finish up their photoshoots. I've asked a staff member to contact me once they're ready for you." Kai said

" Okay. I really am not used to wearing sleeveless things though... My shoulders feel exposed now." Aichi said

" It's an idol's job, so you can't really complain." Ren said

" I know. How's the instrumental for the group song coming along?" Aichi ask

" It's going smoothly. With your base music during the first few steps in producing the song, there was just a little bit of tweaking and adding needed. You really are amazing, Aichi-kun." Ren said

" It's thanks to the both of you too. If I had done everything alone, I would've never completed the album on time and wouldn't have the time to make that group song." Aichi said

" Once it's complete, the next step is creating the dance routine right?" Kai ask

" Yeah. I was thinking of discussing it with Ushiyama-sensei. With my condition, I would really need his help." Aichi said

" It's good that you know fully well about your condition." Kai said

" Come on. I take good care of myself too." Aichi said

" Sure you do." Kai said

" I can tell you're not serious about what I said." Aichi said

" Because that injury on your body is not proving otherwise." Kai said

Aichi huffed and pouted as Ren snickered at their interaction. Kai soon got a call to get Aichi to the beach as Mikako Minamino, the camerawoman, started directing Aichi to where he was supposed to start getting his photos taken.

" Hm... There's not much of a feel to this... Maybe it's because he's extremely shy in front of a camera." Ren said

" He has a right to be tense." Kai said

That was when an idea flashed in Ren's head as Kai continued to relax and wait for Aichi as Ren sneaked up to the ocean water. By the time Kai noticed him, he was too late. Ren started to playfully splash water onto Aichi as he yelped in surprise before laughing lightly.

" Ren-san! Stop it!" Aichi exclaimed

" Oh! Now's the time!" Mikako said as she quickly snapped a few shots

Kai was about to stop him, but since it was helping in the photoshoot, he decided to hold himself back. Aichi's Kirara, who'd been staying in Kai's pocket for awhile, flew out and over to Aichi as it glowed brightly. It blinded Aichi and Ren a little as they covered their eyes from the light before it faded away. Mikako had snapped one last shot beforehand.

" That was a great shot! You can go back and rest!" Mikako said

" Huh? I-I understand!" Aichi said as he bowed, " Thank you for today!"

" It was a huge success!" Ren said

" Jeez, Ren-san! Never did I think to get this wet..." Aichi said

" At least you have someone that enjoys this sight." Ren teased

Aichi blushed deep red as he splashed water on Ren before leaving the water. Kai led him back to their lounge and gave him clothes to change into while he washes off the cream.

" Are we heading to the common bathhouse to shower together? The private bathroom is small after all." Aichi said

" We'll head there at night. Just wash off the cream first. After that, we can head out to eat something and then to the bathhouse." Kai said

" Okay."

Once Aichi had finished cleaning off, the three headed to the bar area and got some drinks and food. While eating, they watched the understudies having their photoshoot.

" They aren't bad." Ren said

" Yeah."

" But I think the clincher for your shoot was that glow from your little one. That was amazing." Ren said

" I don't think they'll put that up. Kirara does that sometimes. Out of nowhere, it'll just glow brightly." Aichi said as Kirara floated around them

" It was reacting to you. If your heart was shining, it would too." Kai said

" That's true." Ren said

They stayed and chatted until it was evening as they got ready to go into the common bathhouse. Once the three were settled inside, they rinsed off in the shower and went into the hot spring.

" I've never been in a hot spring before. This feels nice." Aichi said

" We aren't going to soak for long. Your skin can gets hot easily after all." Kai said

" Alright."

They heard the understudies in the female common bathhouse as Kai sighed.

" There goes the quiet." Kai said

" Don't be so mean. This is their first time here too. Let them have some fun." Aichi said

" When are you going to announce the group song to the successors anyway? I'm sure they're all waiting for it." Ren said

" If we can get a dance routine out before I start high school, there should be enough time for them to practice." Aichi said

" You're almost there. You have us to help you after all." Kai said

" Yeah!"

The three enjoyed themselves for the rest of the night.

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 5! I hope everyone will enjoy this story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Once they were back in Akibastar after a night's rest in Atamistar, Aichi quickly got to work with the song he was planning on doing with the other successors. He gathered them inside the recording studio.

" What'd you call all of us here for?" Takamina ask

" I had mentioned to Tsubasa-san that i was planning to do a group performance together, so I put together a song for us." Aichi said

" Really?!"

" Yeah. Uh..." Aichi said as he suddenly looked down at his feet

" ... He's shy again. I'll continue. It isn't just one song, some are complete enough to start recording. But we want to choose one as a group and broadcast it to Akibastar once a dance routine is made." Ren explained

" The genres are different from what you guys are used to. It'll show different sides to everyone." Kai said as he nodded to Ren, " Aichi has vocalized everything to get you familiar with the lyrics. The tone and feel of the song is all inside. We also have line distribution here for everyone. Read it while the song plays."

Kai then handed all the successors a sheet of paper as Ren played the music and the speakers blared around the room. They all listened to each song one by one as the last song finally finished playing as Ren turned the music off.

" ... I like the tone and feelings to these songs!" Takamina said

" Yeah!"

" But the high notes might be a little hard to hit... It might take awhile to record." Yuuko said

" Don't worry. We'll be here to guide the way you should project your voice to hit that note. Aichi-kun had some problems at first too. But the first agenda would be to choose one song that we can confidently start recording while we get a dance routine out." Ren said

" Then we should go by votes." Takamina said

" But they're all so good, I can't choose." Kojiharu said

" Actually, I did notice that there are more successors than we can fit into the line distribution. So maybe we can choose two songs, so that they can have equal appearances on stage when they perform?" Aichi ask

" Sure."

They all started voting for two songs after that and started recording.

" So all of Aichi's parts in all of the songs have been recorded?" Sayaka ask

" Yeah. I only sang the rest to give you guys the gist of how the song should flow." Aichi said

" I see."

" Why are you in a hurry to finish this?" Takamina ask

" Tsubasa-san told everyone here, right? I'm from another world. I still have things that I need to do in that world. It's nothing too serious. But studying in schools there is quite tough, so I'll need to balance life here and there. I want to be able to perform with everyone one day, after all." Aichi said

" How much time do you have left?" Yuuko ask

" Another two weeks. Don't worry, we can do it." Aichi said

" Great songs takes time. Even if he's busy with school, we will get these songs completed. No matter what." Ren said

" Yeah!"

Over the next few weeks, Aichi had finally started high school. His high school life soon became hectic after he tried to form a Cardfight Club together with new friends, Kourin and Misaki. It was the evening after their club had been approved when they had defeated Hitsue High as Aichi checked the time.

" It's already this late..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi! Let's have our first fight in our official clubroom!" Naoki said

" Oh, I'm sorry. I need to go now. I have an appointment today." Aichi said

" Again?"

" I'm really sorry. We'll fight tomorrow, okay?" Aichi ask

He then waved goodbye to them and closed the clubroom door.

" He's even busier than an idol..." Naoki said

" He has been for a long time." Misaki said

Shingo looked out of the window as he saw Aichi running towards Kai, who was waiting at the school gate, and the two left together.

" Does he always hang out with Kai-san?" Shingo ask

" Not that I remember of. Though, Kai usually leaves the shop just two minutes after Aichi leaves." Misaki said

" He just left with him though." Shingo said

" I wonder what they are doing together." Kourin said

" I'm gonna follow them!" Naoki said

" Wait a minute! It's not a good idea to stalk them." Kourin said

" That's right." Shingo said

" Huh? That's rare. I thought Granny Glasses would like to know more about his idol's private life?" Naoki ask

In the end... The four had managed to keep up with Aichi and Kai as Kourin sighed.

" How did it become like this...?" Kourin said

" Who knows." Misaki said

" You say that, but you're curious too, right?" Kourin ask

" I did have some concerns myself." Misaki said

They stopped at the entrance of the hospital as Aichi and Kai came out of the hospital after getting something.

" The doctor said that it's healing better. However, we can't be too lax about it." Kai said

" Jeez... I didn't need any more painkillers. It's been weeks, Toshiki-kun. I've recovered enough already." Aichi said

" Your injury caused you to be on a wheelchair for those weeks. Of course I'd be worried." Kai said

" Don't get me started on today. You didn't tell me anything about the match." Aichi said

" Wasn't it a surprise for you anyway?" Kai ask

" It sure was!" Aichi exclaimed

Naoki and the others watched and followed at a distance while listening to their conversation.

" Was Aichi injured?" Naoki ask

" Thinking back, he _was_ on a wheelchair for quite awhile. But he never told us how he really got injured and where he had gotten hurt." Misaki said

" He didn't give a reason?" Kourin ask

" Not a proper reason, at least. I refused to believe that a fall could hurt him until he needed to be on a wheelchair." Misaki said

" Some falls could, but it definitely is rare, no matter how clumsy someone can be." Naoki said

" True."

" Huh? Why are they walking into an alley?" Shingo ask

The four then tried to peek into the alley and listen to more of the conversation.

" The coast is clear." Kai said

" Alright. Kirara, do it." Aichi said

His Kirara floated out of his pocket as it glowed and opened the portal while Naoki and the others shielded their eyes. When they glow had dissipated, Aichi and Kai had already entered the portal as it closed up. The four then looked around.

" Huh?!"

" They disappeared!" Shingo exclaimed

" Into thin air?!" Naoki exclaimed

" I guess those two really have some sort of secret." Kourin said

" Aw man! We almost got them too!" Naoki exclaimed

" We don't have a choice. Let's head home." Kourin said

They all headed their separate ways home afterwards. A few days later, Aichi and Naoki were informed by the Student Council members about the school festival and to prepare a play as they relayed it to the others. Shingo soon came back with a few scripts for the play that he'd wrote himself as Aichi read through all of them.

" These... Aren't they all based on children stories but with Vanguard units...?" Aichi ask

" That's kind of true." Misaki said

" But anything should do, right? We only have ten days to prepare." Kourin said

" I guess so."

" We don't have much of a choice... Could you pick one, Shingo-kun?" Aichi ask

Shingo had picked the Bamboo Cutter - Vanguard as he explained the story and handed scripts to their lines and roles.

" I don't want to trouble Emi and Mai-chan... Let me handle the costumes and stage set." Aichi said

" That's too much work for one person." Misaki said

" I'll be fine. I have some people to help me. They know quite a bit about stage setups." Aichi said

" From where?" Kourin ask

" ... Somewhere..." Aichi replied

" It's a good idea! They never said that we couldn't use help from people outside of school!" Naoki said

" It certainly is. The more help, the better." Shingo said

" I'll try to participate as much as I can in the rehearsals too." Aichi said

That was when they heard a phone ringing. Aichi flinched as he checked the time and went to his bag. He then placed the device on top of his phone and pretended to answer from it.

" H-Hello...?"

_" What time do you think it is?! You're going to be late!" _Kai exclaimed

" I-I'm sorry..." Aichi said

_" Get down here right now! We need to go now!"_ Kai exclaimed

" I-I understand..." Aichi said

Aichi hung the call up and sighed as he kept everything in his bag.

" I'm sorry... I need to go now... I have an appointment today..." Aichi said

He quickly left the clubroom as he rushed over to Kai, who was waiting at the gate.

" Hurry!" Kai said

" O-Okay!"

Once Aichi was by his side, Kai grabbed his hand and ran off to a nearby alleyway, where Aichi had opened the portal with his Kirara.

" You almost didn't make it in time!" Tsubasa exclaimed

" I'm sorry!" Aichi exclaimed

" Hurry and head off to change. The audience is waiting for you to finally be back on stage again." Tsubasa said

" Okay!"

Aichi ran off to change as Kai waited at the backstage for him. Once it was finally his turn, Aichi rushed up onto the stage. Kai waited and watched the performance as it lasted for half an hour before Aichi bowed, thanking the audience and went towards Kai.

" You did another good closing performance." Kai said

" Thank you..."

" Could you explain why you were almost late today?" Tsubasa ask

" Oh, actually..." Aichi said

Aichi then explained to them what he was planning for the play as Tsubasa sighed.

" If you were going to be so busy, you should have informed me." Tsubasa said

" Or even me." Kai said

" It was a little last minute. We only knew about it today, too. I was also thinking if we could have everyone here to help out as well." Aichi said

" ... Sure. I'm sure they'll help you either way. Takamina's been bored from recovering too. Why don't you ask them?" Tsubasa ask

" Yes!"

Aichi went on to change and ask the successors about the play as they all agreed to help him. Over the next few days, while Aichi was practicing with the others, the successors have been doing the set and costumes. Aichi would also help out whenever rehearsals have wrapped up for the day.

" Thank you, everyone!" Aichi said

" Tomorrow's your full rehearsal, right?" Takamina ask

" Yeah. But we are worried... You see, there's an idol in our club and she hasn't been free to practice with us. We're hoping she does tomorrow." Aichi said

" You're an idol too, technically." Yuuko said

" But at least my schedules aren't that busy for now... Her schedule seems really busy because in our world, she has many fans from around the world. She had to accommodate to the busy schedule. So I do understand how she feels and I do hope that she's not exerting herself." Aichi said

" Do you want us to go and watch you too? Kai can be our escort." Takamina said

" Is that really okay?" Aichi ask

" I'll make sure they are free from their schedule. Take that day off to relax." Tsubasa said

" Yes!"

" By the way, the dragon costume we made seemed heavy. Is it holding up well?" Kojiharu ask

" Naoki-kun said that it was fine... Although I am kind of worried myself." Aichi replied

" Will the Student Council be bothering you this time?" Kai ask

" ... I sure hope not." Aichi said

" And there's no backup plan if they do?" Kai ask

" No..."

" If it does happen, won't the play be ruined?" Yukirin ask

" Well..."

" Let's make a backup plan. Your clubmates should understand." Takamina said

" ... I understand."

As they all discussed on their plans, the set was finally finished as Aichi set everything up before the others arrived for the full rehearsal.

" This is the full setup. What do you think?" Aichi ask

" It's wonderful!" Shingo exclaimed

" You did great, Aichi!" Naoki exclaimed

" Now all we have to do now is to have a rehearsal." Misaki said

" Yeah!"

As the time for their full rehearsal had started, Kourin still did not show up despite them having been waiting for an hour.

" Kourin ain't here..." Naoki said

" Good grief! She doesn't even bother to come to the full rehearsal?! Does she really have any interest in doing this?!" Shingo exclaimed

" Misaki-san... You told her, didn't you?" Aichi ask

" Yeah..."

As soon as time was up, they had to leave the stage as evening fell. Kai waited by the gates and waved to Aichi as he smiled a little.

" I'll be leaving then... Don't be too upset. I'm sure she's just busy." Aichi assured

He waved goodbye to the others as he left with Kai.

" You look worried. Did Tatsunagi not show up?" Kai ask

" Yeah... Misaki-san said that she did inform her and I'm sure Kourin-san didn't mean to not show up." Aichi said

" Do you think you guys have been sabotaged?" Kai ask

" I hope not, but it's not unlikely either." Aichi replied

" I see."

Kai patted his head in assurance as Aichi sighed.

" I'll help tomorrow with setup and wardrobe." Kai said

" Okay. Thank you."

Soon, the next day came as the school festival began. Kai arrived earlier than the others and entered Aichi's clubroom.

" Toshiki-kun!"

" Hey. What time is the play?" Kai ask

" 2pm. Everyone's ready to go when it's almost time. And..." Aichi said

" I'll need your Kirara later. I'll get them here by then. You can open the portal without being with it, right?" Kai whispered to his ear

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai then did a check on the costumes and discussed with Aichi regarding them as Naoki approached them.

" So... The person you said that helped you with the set and costumes is him?" Naoki whispered

" Oh, no. We had more help." Aichi whispered

" I see..."

" Aichi. Come over for a second." Kai called

" Oh, okay."

Aichi went back to Kai as he circled his arm behind Aichi's back and gripped the table's edge.

" I'll be backstage. If Plan B is needed, I'll hit the light switches off." Kai whispered

" I got it."

" It's almost time. I'll get them here and guide them around the festival before I head over to help you guys get into your costumes and set the stage." Kai whispered

" Okay."

Aichi took his Kirara out from his jacket and handed it to Kai as he hid it in his jacket and went off.

" Aichi. He's been super close to you. Did something happen between you two?" Naoki ask

" Not really. He was just helping me. Let's continue waiting for Kourin-san. I'm sure she'll come." Aichi said

As they waited until it was past noon as they were suddenly told by the Vice President that their play had been moved to 1pm. They immediately rushed to the backstage while the announcement rang throughout the school.

" What?! The timing changed?!" Kai exclaimed

" Kai, just go. We'll head over later too." Takamina said

" I got it!"

Kai ran over to the backstage as well to help Aichi and the others as their nervousness grew.

" Tatsunagi still isn't here yet?" Kai ask

" No... I heard something even worse..." Aichi whispered

" What is it?" Kai ask

" Apparently, the Vice President told Akari-san to inform Kourin-san that yesterday's full rehearsal had been pushed back from 3pm to 5pm." Aichi whispered

" So it _was_ sabotage." Kai whispered

Kai then moved over to help Mai with Naoki's heavy costume as the play soon began.

" Can you do it?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" Just think of it as if you're on Akibastar's stage." Kai whispered

" Okay."

_" Long, long ago, there lived a Little Sage, Marron."_

Aichi walked up onto the stage as he began acting out his lines.

" Oh?! What is that glowing bamboo?" Aichi said

_" When Marron splits the glowing bamboo, the beautiful CEO Amaterasu, of all things, is born! Amaterasu is raised beautifully... But one day, tragedy strikes!"_

Naoki burst through the door on the set and pounded his chest.

" I'm Vowing Sword Dragon! I'm taking Amaterasu with me!" Naoki declared as he took Misaki away

" A-Amaterasu...!"

_" Amaterasu is shut inside the Celestial Rock Cave! Will the hero that appears to save her... actually appear to save her?!"_

Behind the set, as the lights dimmed, Naoki was having a discussion with Aichi about the role of Alfred.

" Suck it up, Aichi. Come on, put this on and fight me!" Naoki whispered

" But..."

" The story can't finish 'til Alfred appears and beats me! Come on! It doesn't look like Kourin's gonna be here, so forget about her!" Naoki whispered

" You're right. We have to handle this somehow... It's for Kourin-san's sake, too." Aichi whispered

" There ya go! That's the Aichi I know! Okay, I'll be waitin' for you on stage!" Naoki whispered

That was when his costume had hit one of the planks on the set as Aichi quickly looked over to Kai and nodded while the set had started collapsing. Kai quickly ran over to the main light switches and shut the entire power as the stage turned dark.

" That's our cue! Let's go!" Takamina whispered

" Yeah!"

Kai then ran over to Shingo with a small lamp as he quickly switched the script.

" Wh-What?!"

" Continue reading after two minutes." Kai said

" O-Okay..."

Kai then ran over to the backstage where Takamina and the others were hiding as Aichi arrived as well.

" Is everyone ready?" Aichi ask

" Yeah!"

" Then let's make our entrance as silently as possible. I already asked the others to hide at the other side. We'll leave the lighting to you, Kai-kun." Aichi whispered

Kai nodded as they put on hoods and masks to partially cover their eyes.

" Let's go."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 6! I hope everyone will enjoy this story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Shingo had turned on the lamp light as he read the script that Kai had switched with. Although confused, he quickly started his narration again.

_" As night fell, Amaterasu was left to think about the night she first met Alfred, like a Deja Vu."_

Kai arrived at the curtains and took out Aichi's Kirara as a screen and prop lowered in the darkness.

" I'm leaving this to you, Kirara." Kai whispered

The Kirara flew towards the round prop as it glowed to reveal a bright moon. Kai then dragged Shingo backstage after adjusting the lights to reveal Aichi and the others already on stage in the dim lighting.

_" It's all up to you guys now."_ Kai thought

\- *Deja Vu song start-

_hikari wo nakushita hitomi  
kieyuku kioku mo kako mo_

_fukai kiri no naka ukabiagatta  
hosoi michi mukaeba  
kioku no saki wa tooku kie doko e  
te wo nobasu keredo_

_Oh now, holding this pain  
suteru tabi kurushisa wa  
fueteku mata  
owari no nai Oh deja vu_

_Oh deja vu_

_Oh deja vu  
Oh deja vu  
So I fallen now_

_hanasanai kono te wa nido to  
inochi ga hateru made  
doko made mo futari tomoni  
itsu demo hanarenaide_

_shinjita monotachi ga  
nokorazu kieteku yoru ni  
Oh ah yami no naka anata no  
sono te ga michibiita  
sono saki e_

Suddenly, Aichi's Kirara glowed as he started glowing brightly along with it as Kai gasped.

_Oh deja vu  
Oh deja vu  
Oh deja vu  
I'm saved now_

_kamawanai nando mo kokoro  
kurushisa ni naite mo  
norikoeru anata no tame  
hanarenai donna toki mo  
And now I'm in my deja vu_

\- Deja Vu song end-

The glow soon faded as the stage went dark again. Kai then heard a few voices and turned the lights back on after making sure that Aichi and the others had went backstage again and got the prop and screen to go back up.

" Are you okay, Amaterasu?" A voice ask

" Thank you for your patience! The hero, King of Knights, Alfred, is here!" Shingo announced

As the crowd cheered, the others followed out after Shingo as Kai did a final check on Aichi, makomg sure that he was wearing his costume correctly before letting him go back on stage.

" I had faith you would come!" Misaki said

" We've reached the climax at last! Alfred's battle is going to begin!" Shingo said

" The dragon you're supposed to fight can't come out anymore. What should we do?" Misaki ask

" No problem. The true enemy I'm going to fight... is over there!" Kourin announced as she pointed her sword to the entrance

A light shone at the entrance to show Daigo and his guard as the crowd gasped.

" D-D-D-Daigo?! The genuine legendary fighter, Daigo, is here!" Shingo exclaimed

" Daigo-san?!"

Daigo then came up on stage to fight Kourin as his guard set the table down and they set their cards on the table.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

The fight had been intense, however, Kourin had lost due to a small margin as she lowered her head in defeat. The others quickly stood up for her as Daigo pretended to be defeated and left. After the play, they had time to have fun in the festival as they walked around.

" Where are Takamina-san and the others?" Aichi whispered

" I let them head home. Going around in those clothes will draw attention." Kai whispered

" I see. I hope they enjoyed the festival." Aichi whispered

" They did. They told me to thank you." Kai whispered

" Keeping secrets?" Miwa ask

" N-No! Of course not!" Aichi exclaimed

" ... The play was amazing though. I was surprised that Kai agreed to help, but I was even more surprised to see another idol group there. Heck, Daigo was an even larger surprise!" Miwa said

" But..."

" We have no memory of inviting idol members..." Misaki said

" You didn't?" Kourin ask

" Not at all." Naoki replied

" Do you know them, Sendou-kun?" Shingo ask

" N-No... None that I've heard of... But they came just in time... They even helped us give Kourin-san some time to make it." Aichi said

" ... It's weird. The lights and everything. It's as if someone knew that our play might get screwed up." Naoki said

" When I think about it, Kai-san was the one who asked me to continue reading the script after two minutes. When I turned to it, there were new lines." Shingo said

" ... Kai?"

Kai then looked elsewhere, avoiding their eye contact as he then grabbed Aichi's arm.

" Let's eat something. You must be hungry." Kai said

" H-Huh?! So suddenly?!" Aichi exclaimed as Kai dragged him to a food stall, " W-Wait a minute, Toshiki-kun!"

" ... Also, when did Aichi get to say his first name?" Miwa ask

" He's been calling him that before the play started. We probably never noticed when we were in the shop because they barely notice each other during fights." Misaki said

" Hm... There's definitely something fishy going on here." Miwa said

" And... when did Kai ever cared about Brother being hungry? How did he even know he might be hungry?" Kamui ask

The others stayed silent as they turned to the food stall the two had gone towards to see them gone before seeing them actually running out of the gate.

" ... Follow them!" Naoki exclaimed

" Again...?" Kourin muttered

The six ran after Aichi and Kai as they ran into the same alley and saw a bright light.

" Charge!"

" Huh?! But it's a wall!" Shingo exclaimed as Naoki pushed all of them in

Once they opened their eyes, they blinked the light away before looking around.

" This looks like a hallway." Kamui said

" You don't say..." Misaki said

" Where did we end up in?!" Naoki exclaimed

" You don't think they followed us, right...?" A voice was heard from a distance

They quickly scrambled to hide as Aichi and Kai soon walked down the hallway.

" We suddenly took off like that, they might follow us." Aichi said

" We'll solve the problem if it comes to it." Kai said

" Don't make it sound so easy. What if they ended up somewhere they shouldn't be at?" Aichi ask

" They won't." Kai assured

" How can you be so sure?" Aichi ask

" Just trust me." Kai said

Aichi sighed as Kai took out his device and pulled up a hologram while continuing to walk.

" Everyone's on their off day today because of the play. You don't have anything to do, either." Kai said

" There is something I feel like doing. I wonder if Ren-san can come today." Aichi said before wincing

" ... Let's head to the infirmary first." Kai said

The two then entered a room as the others tried to listen in as they heard Aichi's wince.

" That's why I told you over and over again to not exert yourself. You worked too hard just now." Kai said

" But I had to save the play..." Aichi muttered

" You really should listen to me once in awhile though. At least it doesn't seem to be bruising again. Do you need some painkillers?" Kai ask

" It's nothing too terrible, don't worry." Aichi assured

They heard Kai sighing and footsteps as they hid again while the two left the room.

" So... Considering that you were hoping Ren is free, I'm sure we're heading to the studio right now." Kai said

" Yeah."

The others then followed behind them until they arrived in another room.

" Thanks, Aichi-kun!" They heard Ren's voice

" I thought you weren't going to be free. Isn't your school getting ready for the championship too?" Aichi ask

" We are. But if it's for this, I don't mind! So, what do you have in mind today?" Ren ask

" I was wondering how the other recordings are going. I left them to do their own recordings after all." Aichi said

" Oh! They sent the recordings to me already! I reviewed all of them and they're all good to go!" Ren said

" That's a relief. Then they should be making a routine by now. I'll ask later since they just got back from the play." Aichi said

" Kai recorded everything! He sent a footage to me! You were amazing out there!" Ren said

" W-When did you...?!" Aichi exclaimed

" You didn't say not to." Kai said

" Jeez...!"

" The others weren't suspicious, are they?" Ren ask

" I hope not. They seemed to be." Aichi replied

" Hm... Who knows. They might be outside the door right now, listening to our conversation." Ren said

They all flinched at Ren's words before he snickered.

" Though I guess not! It's hard to follow you guys here after all!" Ren said

A sigh of relief escaped their lips.

" Yeah. If they do end up here, they wouldn't be able to find a way home." Aichi said

" That's right!" Ren said

" Anyway, what are we going to do today?" Kai ask

" I actually want to record something new." Aichi replied

" That's too fast. Are you even concentrating on the championship too?" Ren ask

" Of course I am. I don't want to disappoint my club members." Aichi said

" You're working too hard." Kai said

" Ow! Do you have to poke it again?!" Aichi exclaimed

" It's a reminder." Kai said

" What kind of reminder involves trying to make it worse...?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Don't forget what really made it worse." Kai said

" ... Alright, alright..."

" Now, now. Let's at least see what he had in mind." Ren said

" But it'll be easier to record it while showing it." Aichi said

" ... Just this once." Kai said

" Get in there and do your thing!" Ren said

" Yeah!"

Naoki then took the courage to slide the door slightly open as they peeked inside.

" This layout..." Kourin muttered

" What's wrong?" Miwa whispered

" It's a recording studio. To make songs." Kourin whispered

" Huh?!"

They saw Kai connecting a device to the computers and typing something in before nodding to Aichi, who was on the other side of a glass.

" Everything's ready to go." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai turned up a dial and hit 'Record'. While the music was playing, Ren turned to the door to see the small crack on it as he silently walked over to it and crouched down.

" You guys were too obvious." Ren whispered

" ... HUH?!"

Kai was startled from the loud commotion as he shot up from his seat and turned to see the others on the ground after Ren had swung the door open. He turned back to Aichi to make sure that he was still concentrating on the song before gesturing for the others to stay silent while Aichi finishes up the recording.

" We can leave it at this for today, Aichi. You can review it once you're out." Kai said

" Okay."

Aichi walked out of the recording room as he jumped in surprise after seeing the others.

" Everyone! How long were you guys here?!" Aichi exclaimed

" From the beginning." Kai said

" I told you they could've followed us." Aichi said

" I know. It didn't seem like a problem, though. We just need to send them back to our world before anyone finds them." Kai said

" You make it sound so simple." Aichi said

" Alright, you two. Stop arguing. You should've realised by now that the big secret's out. What are you going to do now?" Ren ask

" I'll send them back home first. We'll answer whatever you guys want to ask when we meet again. For now, you guys have to leave." Aichi said

" Wait a minute! Is it true?! That stage was all a backup plan just in case something happened?!" Naoki exclaimed

" ... Yeah. There's too much to explain right now, so you guys really have to leave." Aichi said

His Kirara opened the portal back to their world as they stepped through it hesitantly before it closed up behind them.

" With the tournament arriving, you have a full plate on your hands now." Ren said

" Don't joke around with that. Let's continue what we have to do first." Aichi said

" Okay~"

Kai then received a message as he stood aside to check it before calling someone.

" Are you serious? I'm not accepting this. You decided this without discussion. What do you mean the higher ups want this? No, he's really exhausted and his injury hasn't recovered yet. I'm not letting him go out there again with this risk. DES is out there, trying to capture him. I'm not changing my mind. What?! You already- Hey!" Kai exclaimed as he checked his device after the call had cut off

" Toshiki-kun?"

" Damn it! How could she announce that you would be doing a guerilla live in Lancaster without informing me?!" Kai exclaimed

" A guerilla live?" Aichi ask

" It's the understudies' debut performance, along with your official debut outside of Akibastar." Kai said

" I'll do it. It's not often that I can go out of Akibastar." Aichi said

" You're still injured!" Kai exclaimed

" I've already recovered a fair bit, don't worry." Aichi said

" Whenever you say that, I worry even more. She also told me that she will be announcing the set list in fifteen minutes and to bring you to the backstage to listen in." Kai said

" I'll follow too!" Ren said

" Sure."

Kai sighed as he led the two to the backstage where the understudies and successors were waiting for Tsubasa.

" You guys are just in time." Takamina said

They looked up at the stage to see Tsubasa walking out into the light.

" Allow me to explain the structure of this concert. This concert is made up of three parts. The first will be the understudy performance. The second will be the successors' main performance. The third will be Aichi's solo performance, it'll be up to him to decide on whether he wants any backup dancers involved and his choice to choose who would perform with him. The set list will be as follows: First, 'Shout out Diamond'. Second, 'Tellin' Myself Maybe'. Third, 'Seaside Cherry'. It's one of the few solo songs in 00's repertoire. The one singing it will be Nagisa Motomiya." Tsubasa announced

" Me?!"

" Chieri, Suzuko and Makoto will be your backup dancers." Tsubasa announced

" Wait a minute! I can't do it! Not a solo! My singing isn't that great. The others-" Nagisa exclaimed before getting cut off

" This is not up for debate." Tsubasa said

" ... I understand."

Tsubasa continued the announcement before everyone was released to go do their own things as Aichi thought about his set list.

" I'm allowed to sing three songs, huh? I wonder which one I can sing." Aichi said

" We have to get on the Katyusha tomorrow. You can decide it tomorrow too." Ren said

" But I have to practice too." Aichi said

" There are practice rooms in the Katyusha. Just practice tomorrow." Kai said

" ... I want to surprise the people who will watch this performance. So, the first two songs will be the ones already inside the album and the last song..." Aichi said

" The one you recorded today?" Ren ask

" Yeah!"

" Then let's hurry back to the recording studio and finish up on it." Ren said

" Okay."

The three then chatted while walking back to the studio. The next day, Aichi and Kai arrived on Akibastar before getting Ren as well through the portal as they boarded the Katyusha and it flew off.

" Miwa kept pestering me to meet up today to talk." Kai said

" We did promise to explain to them, but we didn't expect this to happen." Aichi said

" I'm sure they won't mind if we just tell them the truth." Ren said

" Yeah..."

The three started arranging the songs in the practice room as time passed and they soon landed on Lancaster.

" This is a planet under the Entertainment Ban, huh...? As gloomy as I imagined." Ren said

" Shut up, Ren. Watch your mouth around here." Kai said

" Okay~"

" There you are. I was wondering what you three were doing. I just had a discussion with the girls and they are currently heading to a safehouse. The Katyusha has better protection though, so I want you three to stay here and not go outside since it could get swarmed by DES." Tsubasa explained

" Understood."

Tsubasa nodded as the three continued to discuss together while time passed and the concert was about to start. The music started playing as they heard the girls singing.

" There they go." Aichi said

" Will they be okay? I heard Nagisa lost her voice." Ren said

" ... I'm sure she'll recover somehow." Aichi said

" You need to get ready after their songs are finished." Kai said

" I know."

Suddenly, there were explosions as the Katyusha shook and they noticed the girls all returning into the Katyusha before running to the control room.

" Tsubasa-san!"

" We're retreating." Tsubasa said

" But-"

" DES is coming after us. Everyone's safety is our top priority." Tsubasa said

" Even so, all those people on that planet will fall back into the Entertainment Ban! Wasn't 00's mission to bring them entertainment and get back their shine, their smiles?!" Aichi ask

" We're not going to risk this. The attack just now was a serious attempt. We're not taking that risk." Tsubasa said

" I fully reject this! It's the understudies' first concert! Don't they have a say in this too?!" Aichi ask

" Not to mention, it's his first concert outside of Akibastar too. Kai may not object to you, but I support Aichi-kun." Ren said

" Ren!"

" It'll be the first time I can see those people and it might be my last... So..." Aichi said

_" Yes. That's also why... I'll open the door."_ A voice resonated

" Huh? Did you hear something just now?" Ren ask

" What's with these Kiraras?" Kai ask

" Tsubasa-san!"

They turned to see Kanata and the others on screen.

" You girls!"

" Please, let us resume the understudy concert!" Kanata said

" It's too dangerous! DES will capture you!" Tsubasa exclaimed

" We want to see them!" Chieri exclaimed

" Please, let them go!" Another voice said

They turned to another screen to see Takamina and Yuuko. That was when the other screens turned on as the other girls begged the same thing. Then, the screens all blanked out.

" What's going on?" Tsubasa ask

" We don't know." A staff replied

_" You want to reach them, don't you? You want to see them."_ The same voice resonated

" Acchan."

_" You want to go see them, don't you? So that your feelings may reach them." _Acchan's voice resonated

" Yes. I want to go see them!" Aichi said

The ship started glowing as a beam of light shot out to the planet.

" What's happening?!" Tsubasa exclaimed

" The Kirara Drive Field is extending to the planet's surface." A staff replied

" Acchan... Are you doing this?" Tsubasa ask

_" Go and reach them. Cast your radiance upon the land!" _Acchan's voice resonated

" ... Acchan... You're always there to light the way for us." Tsubasa muttered as the screens all came back on, " We're going in! The party's about to start!"

" Roger!"

* * *

*Song credits:

\- Deja Vu (Japanese Version) by Dreamcatcher

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 7! I hope everyone will enjoy this story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The concert started up again as the girls continued their performance with the next few songs. Aichi was practicing in the Katyusha as Ren patted his shoulder.

" You'll do fine. Don't worry." Ren assured

" Thank you, Ren-san." Aichi said

" Don't forget to take deep breaths. I know it'll be nerve wrecking, but just relax." Kai said

" You two should, too. I'm sorry to drag you guys into this." Aichi said

" It's fine. It'll be easier to protect you over there anyway." Kai said

" ... It's the new songs they've been saving. Let's get ready." Ren said

" Yeah."

The three got themselves ready as the understudies soon finished their songs after shining really brightly in their last song.

" Now, the last three songs will be sung by Aichi Sendou-san! Please support and listen to his songs! Enjoy yourselves to the fullest!" Kanata announced

The crowd cheered as the light came on while Aichi began to sing his first two songs. Once the songs were over, the lights went out for awhile before it came on again to show Kai and Ren onstage with instruments.

" When did they get those?" Takamina wondered

" I don't remember them getting those up the ship." Yuuko said

Aichi nodded to the two as they started playing the electric guitars.

_\- *Break Beat Bark song start-_

_Keihou ga hibiite houimou de GANJIGARAME  
Checkmate sunzen Countdown ga iyarashii na  
katte na yokubou de fumitsukerareta tte  
boku no seorii ja kotae wa "No! Are you kidding me?"_

_boku no kizanda memorii wo  
kimi to tsukuriagete kita riaru wo  
iregyuraa ni nante ubawaseru na_

_Break Beat Bark! mada mienai  
mirai tte tanjun ja nai danjon mitai Can't see...  
dakedo Head up! sugu soko sa  
"Never give up" pasuwaado wa sore de juubun nanda  
kimi to boku no pyua sugiru risou suterarenai ne? Heartbeat  
sakebidase negai no kagiri_

_tsuyoku nare kono shindou  
dareka wo sukuu tame tatakainuku tame ni_

_Break Beat Bark! miete kita  
mirai tte tanjun ja nai danjon ja nai Let's see!  
sou sa Head up! sugu soko sa  
"Never give up" pasuwaado wa mou hitsuyou nai n da  
kimi to boku no pyua sugiru risou kanaenakya nai ne? Heatbeat  
sakebidase negai no kagiri_

_\- Break Beat Bark song end-_

Once the song ended, the crowd cheered as Aichi waved and the lights turned off for them to exit the stage while the girls also said their goodbyes before the Katyusha flew off. Once they arrived back on Akibastar, everything seemed to go back to normal.

" While I did say that you could ask anyone to help you, I didn't expect your own manager and song composer would do that. You certainly surprise me in many ways. That was a new song, isn't it?" Tsubasa ask

" Yes!"

" If a video of the concert in Lancaster gets out, you're going to have a lot on your plate." Tsubasa said

" If it does, Kai and I are always here to help! Right?" Ren ask

" Hmph."

" I understand that you would be getting busy for a few days, right? I've already cleared up your schedule. Good luck for your tournament." Tsubasa said

" Thank you, Tsubasa-san."

* * *

Two weeks quickly passed after that as Aichi started worrying about the incident that had happened with Naoki.

" What is it? Still worried about Ishida?" Kai ask

" Yeah. It was unusual for him. I couldn't really shake off the evil aura I had felt when I fought him. He couldn't remember anything after that, so..." Aichi said

" Don't worry. Oh, right. I have somewhere to be later. Be careful while you're in Akibastar without me, okay?" Kai ask

" Okay."

" Love you." Kai said as he pecked Aichi's cheek

" Me too..." Aichi replied while blushing

" The face the others made when they found out that you were an idol in another world was amusing, weren't they?" Kai ask, changing the subject

" They sure were. They couldn't get used to my voice changing whenever I get up onstage either." Aichi said

" So... no one in the school is questioning about the mysterious idol group from the play, right?" Kai ask

" I heard rumors, but for now, there doesn't seem to be any progress on finding out our identities." Aichi said

" Good."

The two quickly finished up their breakfast as Kai sent Aichi off into the portal while he headed to a certain building to confirm Aichi's worries. However...

" I'm so glad that you've decided to join us, Toshiki Kai. You have my thanks." Reversed Takuto said

" ... You're too early to thank me. I have already told you my motive." Kai said

" Of course. Using that Link Joker deck, you can easily surpass Aichi Sendou and Ren Suzugamori." Reversed Takuto said

" Who knows." Kai said

" Now that we have the first Reversed fighter, your first job should be to Reverse the world." Reversed Takuto said

" I have an even better idea. It'll take me a few days to finish up, but it'll be better than sullying my hands with weak fighters." Kai said

Kai then exited the doors before taking out his device to contact Aichi.

" Can you open the portal for me? Yeah, I've finished up what I needed to do." Kai said

After a few seconds, a portal opened up as Kai entered it and was met with Aichi on the other side.

" Yo, Aichi."

" Aren't you tired? You left home so early for whatever you needed to do." Aichi said

" The work wasn't tiring. It wasn't even work in the first place. What's your schedule now?" Kai ask

" Oh... I have dance practice soon." Aichi said

" I see. If I remember correctly, you wouldn't have anything else after that, right?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

" Good. Come find me in the same recording studio we always use afterwards. I have something for you to do." Kai said

" Okay!"

Kai patted Aichi's head before escorting him to the dance practice. Once he made sure Aichi had left, he then headed towards the shrine and snuck in to pick up sand that had dualium fragments scattered around before heading to the recording studio. Two hours passed as Aichi went to meet up with him again.

" Sorry I took so long." Aichi said

" It's fine. I made a quick arrangement of a song. It's enough for a verse, would you help me listen to it?" Kai ask

" If it's a song you made, I'm sure it'll be amazing." Aichi said

Kai smirked as he hit the 'Play' button as a song started playing. As soon as it started playing, Aichi started feeling discomforts as he held his head to keep himself from fainting.

" What's wrong, Aichi? Are you feeling unwell?" Kai ask

" ... No... The song is just making me feel... weird..." Aichi muttered

" Looks like it'll work. We just need a strong vocal." Kai said

" Huh...?"

" Of course, you'll do it for me, won't you?" Kai ask as he stood up and held Aichi's shoulders

" What are you...?" Aichi ask

" Oh, right. You're not feeling too good, aren't you? Hold on." Kai said as he switched the song off

" I... I don't think I can do it... That song... Something just didn't seem right..." Aichi said

" ... That's reasonable. After all, I infused Link Joker's power into it." Kai said

" What do you mean...? What's Link Joker?" Aichi ask

" You wanted to know what happened to Naoki Ishida, don't you?" Kai ask

" ... No... Please... Tell me you're..." Aichi muttered

" I found the mastermind. After that, I became the first Reversed fighter. This power is amazing. Don't think about fighting me in your current state. You wouldn't be much of a match anyway." Kai said

" What... do you want...?" Aichi ask

" I alredy told you what I want. Once this is complete, you're going to record it." Kai said

" I won't...!"

" Oh? I was thinking of leaving this world alone and keep it a secret, but if you refuse, then I might as well do the same thing I'm going to do to our world." Kai said

Aichi gasped as he grasped Kai's shirt.

" No...! Don't do it...! Please...!" Aichi begged

" Then decide. If you want to keep this precious place safe, make this song." Kai said

" ... Alright... I'll finish the song..." Aichi said

" That's my Aichi. You just have to listen to what I say and do it. Let's finish up the instrumental." Kai said

Aichi moved and wheeled the chair over to Kai's device as he started making the instrumental of the song while Kai had snaked his arm around his waist.

" ... Tell me... Why did you join them?" Aichi ask

" Power. Isn't that a good enough reason?" Kai ask

" Toshiki-kun would never choose a power that isn't his... He taught me that... You..." Aichi said

" I'm the real Toshiki Kai. This is me, the real me." Kai said

" Lies... Toshiki-kun would never... He promised to not make me worry... Why would you do this...?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Is that bad? I accepted this power to keep you safe by my side. If you finish this, it'll prove that you have no intention to defy me. For now and forever, I'll always be protecting you." Kai said

" Saying that you did this to protect me... What about our world...?! Are you really willing to let it be destroyed...?!" Aichi exclaimed

" ... I didn't say you could keep talking. Do what you need to do, Aichi. Otherwise..." Kai warned

The hand on Aichi's waist was taken off as it started to make its way into Aichi's shirt. Aichi gasped in surprise as Kai quickly covered his mouth firmly to keep him from screaming while Aichi tried to pull his arms away.

" Take your hands away. I never said you could resist me. Or maybe you want me to take it up a notch? In this studio." Kai said

Aichi's hands tried to pull Kai's hand away as it made its way down his pants while he shook his head.

" If you don't want it, then work. Take your hands off, Aichi." Kai said

Aichi shook his head again as Kai removed his hand from his mouth and pulled up his shirt to stuff them into Aichi's mouth.

" Last chance, Aichi. Your hands are next. After that, you know what will happen." Kai warned

Aichi flinched as he hesitantly removed his hands. Suddenly, Kai used his free hand to lock his wrists together and held them over his head. He started struggling just as Kai started to move the hand in Aichi's pants roughly as he screamed. After awhile, Kai stopped and removed his hands, taking out Aichi's shirt from his mouth before straightening everything.

" That was a warning for you. Try resisting again, and I'm going all the way." Kai said

With that, Aichi had went back to making the instrumental while Kai had placed his hand around Aichi's waist again, giving occasional pats on his head and pecks on his neck. An hour later, Aichi hesitantly took his hands away from the device.

" I-It's done..." Aichi muttered

" Let's listen to it." Kai said

Kai played the music as Aichi started feeling the discomforts again while Kai rubbed his back and listened.

" Perfect, just like you always do. I have the lyrics here, too. Make the recording." Kai said

Aichi then stood up as he walked into the room and put on the headphones.

" Let's finish it quickly. I'm starting it now." Kai said

Kai hit the 'Record' button and played the music as Aichi fought the discomforts and started singing. Halfway through the song, his body started to numb up to the discomfort as he sang as he normally would and Kai smirked. Once the recording had finished, Kai clapped his hands and gave Aichi a kiss on his lips.

" That was great. As I would've expected from my muse. Now, let's head home. I have dinner to make for my precious lover and muse." Kai said

Aichi nodded slightly as he opened the portal back to Kai's apartment. Once they were back in the apartment, Kai contacted Reversed Takuto for some arrangements before turning to Aichi, who was sitting on the bed with a dejected look.

" Don't be like that. It's another successful song. I'll be making your favorite meal, so just wait here. Or if you're still feeling sweaty from practice, go take a shower. I'll be done cooking by the time you come out." Kai said

Aichi shook his head as Kai headed off towards the kitchen before Aichi started hugging himself while remembering what had happened back in the studio and shook. After another hour, Kai set the table and dishes before sitting Aichi down and they started eating.

" Here. Have some." Kai said as he picked up a spoon of fish

Aichi turned his head away from the food as Kai noticed his hands shaking on his lap. Setting the spoon down, he then gently cupped his hand on Aichi's cheek.

" Sorry I did that. I didn't know what I was thinking. I was just getting impatient, it won't happen again. While it doesn't change the fact that I did join Link Joker, my love for you never changed. I told you, didn't I? I'll always protect you, so I'll make sure Link Joker never lays a hand on you." Kai said

" Toshiki... kun..."

Kai pulled Aichi closer to him and hugged him as Aichi slowly returned the hug. The two stayed that way a littlr longer before deciding to eat and sleep for the night. The next day, the two set off to the Tatsunagi building as Kai sat Aichi dosn on the couch in the hall before entering Reversed Takuto's room.

" I have a solution right here. I burned something into this disc. With it, those with weak willpower will submit to Link Joker, whether they are a fighter or non fighter. This will bring your plan closer to fruition." Kai said as he took out a case

" When did you do that?" Reversed Takuto ask

" I happen to know of a certain someone with a certain 'talent'. I'm planning on travelling around the world to bring this disc to life." Kai said

" Let me see it." Reversed Takuto said

Kai handed him the disc as he put it into a player and the song started playing.

" ... You infused Link Joker's aura inside. I see. But for this person to be so cooperative, you must've Reversed them, right?" Reversed Takuto ask

" No. All it took was a little bit of threat and he's on our side now." Kai said

He opened the door and signaled for Aichi to enter as he flinched upon seeing Reversed Takuto.

" ... This voice inside this disc, it was him?" Reversed Takuto ask

" That's right. So I have a proposal. Let us go around the world to hold live events with this song. Of course, I have my own conditions. I will become his manager and I will just need a truck to carry all the equipments needed." Kai said

" ... Very well. I would love to see how you'd progress with this. Being able to bring him to our side without a fight is already a satisfactory result." Reversed Takuto said

" Yeah. You'll work hard, won't you?" Kai ask

Aichi looked away as Kai inwardly sighed. Everything needed was soon prepared as Aichi and Kai made their way to the airport. They soon heard a familiar voice talking on the phone as Kai stopped and turned to the person while Aichi flinched. The person soon hung up the call and turned to them.

" ... Kai-kun? Well, if it isn't Kai-kun! You're here too, Aichi-kun! Hey, long time no see! Huh? Have you come here to meet me too?" Mitsusada ask

" ... Your timing is good." Kai said

" Huh?"

" Aichi, we're going to the lounge." Kai said

Aichi inwardly flinched as he turned to walk towards the lounge while Kai motioned Mitsusada to follow him. In the lounge room, Mitsusada looked around while Kai found Aichi behind a door.

" I won't do it... Not to Mitsusada-san..." Aichi said

" If you don't, Link Joker won't spare you. I have to protect you, so don't defy and do what you need to do. We have more people coming here." Kai said

" ... No..."

Kai sighed as he took out Aichi's Kirara from his pocket. Aichi gasped as his Kirara was infused with Link Joker's aura. Aichi held his pained screams in as he clenched his chest.

" This will only be temporary. It won't happen again when you cooperate, but for now..." Kai said

When Aichi opened his eyes again, the light in his eyes were replaced with a glow of deep, dark red. Kai kneeled down to his level and lifted up his chin.

" Get ready, Aichi." Kai said

" ... Yes, Toshiki-kun." Aichi said

Kai kissed his lips and stood up to go back into the room Mitsusada was in.

" Where's Aichi-kun?" Mitsusada ask

" Resting. We're going overseas for a short trip." Kai said

" I see. Then let's fight. It's been awhile." Mitsusada said

Kai was about to reply when the door opened. The secretary had bought Team Genius into the lounge room as well as they were surprised.

" Mitsusada!"

" Chris-kun! Lee-kun and Ali-kun!"

" Everyone's here." Kai said

Kai then walked over to the light switches and dimmed them.

" Kai-kun?"

" The show's about to start." Kai said

Kai glanced over to see that Aichi was ready in the darkness as he smirked and the music played.

" What? Music?" Lee ask

Aichi's Kirara glowed darkly as he was illuminated in front of them by a purple glow.

_-*Delete song start-_

_Yasashii kotoba wo  
Nakushita yami no naka  
Saigo no inori mo shizuka ni kieteitta_

_Yoake wa tooku kimi wa hitori  
Deguchi no nai yume no naka de  
Namida dake ga michi wo terashita_

Suddenly the room turned into a dark space as they looked around.

" What?!"

" ... Aichi-kun?!" Mitsusada exclaimed

_Dare ni mo todokazu kuchiteyuku uta ga aru  
Kanashimi hitotsu mo kanaderarezu ni owaru  
Koe mo naku kimi wa tada naita_

Dark units taking the form of their ace units started appearing one by one, approaching and quickly engulfing them as they screamed.

_Noizu ga togirete  
Dareka ga kazu wo kazoeta_

_\- Delete song end-_

The four continued being engulfed by red mist after trying to resist as they screamed in pain again before getting completely consumed and were Reversed. Kai walked over to Aichi and caught him before he had collapsed.

" You did great, Aichi." Kai said

He looked up and noticed that the four had been successfully Reversed.

" Do whatever you guys want. Fight, and Reverse more people." Kai ordered

He then carried Aichi and left for their flight arranged by Reversed Takuto.

* * *

Song credits*:

\- Break Beat Bark by Yuna (SAO)

\- Delete by Yuna (SAO)

And that's the end of this chapter! Yes, there is quite a bit of timeskip and I apologize for that. But I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 8! I hope everyone will enjoy this story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

For a few days, Kai and Aichi had been going around the world to spread the music and Reverse more people. However, after each performance, Aichi would be incredibly fatigued and had to rest for the day. On the last day of their performance, the same thing had happened to Aichi as he was laid down on the bed inside the van provided while Kai placed a wet cloth on his forehead.

" Today's the last day of our trip. Have you enjoyed yourself?" Kai ask

" I don't know..." Aichi muttered

" Still tired? Then continue resting. I'll be here." Kai said

" ... Don't you feel any guilt...? The screams of those people who came to us to get Reversed... Don't your heart ache even once?" Aichi ask

" My priority is you. Everything else doesn't matter to me. We've spread the power like we're supposed to." Kai said

" But that power will destroy the world..." Aichi said

" Who cares. As long as the both of us are together, the world doesn't matter." Kai said

" This world is the place where we met... If it wasn't for it, we wouldn't have met nor be together like this... Aren't you feeling anything for it...?" Aichi ask

" Nothing. The only thing I feel for is you. Everything else is nothing to me." Kai said

" ... You don't understand..." Aichi muttered

" What is it? Did you say something?" Kai ask

" ... It's nothing... I'm going to sleep... Wake me up when it's time for our flight..." Aichi said

He turned away from Kai's touch and closed his eyes to sleep.

_\- Aichi's nightmare-_

_Aichi is in a dark space as he looked around before seeing Kai's back and started running after him._

_" Toshiki-kun!"_

_No matter how much he ran, he couldn't keep up with Kai as he reached out to him._

_" Wait! Don't leave me! Toshiki-kun!" Aichi shouted_

_The darkness engulfed Kai as Aichi's screams echoed to nothingness._

\- Reality-

Aichi woke up screaming as he looked around and calmed himself down when he saw that he was still in the van as it drove.

" A dream...? Toshiki-kun..." Aichi muttered as his eyes slowly widened, " Huh...?"

No matter how hard he was trying, Kai's face was a blank in his memories.

" No way... That's not..." Aichi muttered

Kai burst into the room as he came beside him.

" Aichi, I heard you screaming. Is something wrong?" Kai ask

Aichi looked at Kai's face again before shaking his head.

" Just a dream..." Aichi replied

" That's a relief." Kai sighed

" ... Hey, Toshiki-kun... When did we first met?" Aichi ask

" Huh? The park in our hometown. Don't tell me you forgot about it. I taught you about Vanguard and gave you Blaster Blade." Kai said

" Vanguard... Blaster Blade..." Aichi muttered as he tried searching in his memories again, but to no avail, " ... No..."

" ... Aichi?"

" I can't remember them..." Aichi muttered

" Huh?"

" I can't remember... About Vanguard, Blaster Blade... I can't even remember what you looked like..." Aichi said

Kai's eyes slowly widened as he grabbed Aichi's shoulder.

" What do you mean? It's a lie, right?!" Kai ask

" ... I've been having gaps in my memories ever since we started this tour... At some point of time, I started to have times where I could remember these things and forget them the next. I thought it was from the exhaustions, but today, I couldn't remember everything no matter how much I tried." Aichi said

" Ever since the tour...?" Kai repeated

" ... I suspected that it was the work of the aura inside the song. Everytime I sang it, I would always have those gaps in my memories." Aichi said

" No way... That song was deleting your memories...?!" Kai exclaimed

" I'm sorry... If I'd mentioned it earlier..." Aichi said

Kai looked at Aichi before hugging him as Aichi quickly returned the hug.

" It's okay. We'll find a way, no matter what. Those were your most precious memories. I won't let you lose them." Kai sakd

" ... Yeah..."

In a few hours time, they were flown back to Japan and arrived at the building to report their progress.

" You both did great. The situation here isn't as good, though. Although I'd sent Suiko and Rekka to Reverse whoever they knew, they failed and were freed. All we have left is Kourin, who was unwilling to Reverse your clubmates." Reversed Takuto said

" Kourin-san..."

" However, with this disc, I'll broadcast it nationwide and the progress that I want will come true. This country's Cardfighters will be instantly Reversed with this song." Reversed Takuto said

" As I've said, the song doesn't work as effectively as you think. As long as there are people who have strong wills, they won't be affected." Kai said

" I know. He has worked hard, and I can tell he's extremely exhausted. Since he did so much work, I'll give him the leeway and not order you to Reverse him. However, if I really need to, I will have to ask him to do his work again." Reversed Takuto said

" Whatever. I have a room here, Aichi. Let's have you rest there." Kai said

Aichi nodded as Kai helped him out of the room while Reversed Takuto eyed them suspiciously.

_" From the time he came in until he left, he never touched his deck. Even before he left for the tour, his deck was always on his waist. Something must be going on."_ Reversed Takuto thought

Turning on the screen to view Kai's room, he saw that Kai had laid out Aichi's card and was pointing at the field and the cards in Aichi's hand. The next he drew was Blaster Blade Liberator as Kai pointed it out while Aichi shook his head.

_" He seems uninterested, or maybe..."_ Reversed Takuto thought

* * *

In the room, Aichi sighed and set the cards down on the table.

" Don't worry. I won't force you. Even if it takes a long time, I'll always be with you." Kai assured

" I know. I'm tired. I'm going to take a rest." Aichi said

" I'll unpack our luggages, so have a good rest." Kai said

Aichi nodded and laid down on the bed to sleep as Kai smiled and unpacked their luggages. While unpacking Aichi's luggage, he found a diary as he opened it. But before he could read it, a call came from his device as he picked it up.

" Hello?"

_" Where have you two been these few days?"_ Tsubasa ask

" I already messaged you that I needed Aichi's schedule to be cleared for these few days. He hasn't been feeling well." Kai said

_" Then when can you two come back? The fans have been on an uproar ever since someone leaked his concert on Lancaster to the galaxy." _Tsubasa said

" I don't know yet. Until Aichi recovers enough to start singing again, I'll be keeping his schedule clear." Kai said

_" Don't take too long. Also... I found a recording of another song in your usual recording studio. It doesn't sound like something Aichi would make. I sure hope it's not broadcasted out anywhere. It has a bad taste." _Tsubasa said

" ... You can delete that. We were testing out a different kind of theme but it didn't seem to work out." Kai said

_" I see. Then I'll contact you again."_ Tsubasa said as she hung up

Kai sighed as he kept the device and opened Aichi's diary again to read it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren was walking around with the others after the VF high school championship finals when his device started ringing.

" Ren?"

" ... Sorry. I have to pick up a call. Go on ahead without me." Ren said

" But..."

" It's a private call. Sorry." Ren said

Ren walked away from them and answered the call.

" It's rare for you to call me, Tsubasa-san." Ren said

_" I want to confirm something. Five days ago, were you with Aichi and Kai in the recording studio?"_ Tsubasa ask

" The studio? No, I never met them. I haven't even seen them for awhile either. Kai ignored all of my calls too." Ren said

_" That's weird... I have a recording of a song here that is giving me a bad vibe. Since you can't come here without Aichi, I'll send it to you."_ Tsubasa said

" ... Okay."

Ren then received the notification about the sent recording.

" So what was giving you the bad vibes about the recording?" Ren ask

_" I'm not sure. I just know that it shouldn't exist. I'm deleting it from the studio's data right now, but just tell me what you think about it once you've listened to it."_ Tsubasa said

" I understand." Ren said

He hung the call up and listened to the song carefully as his eyes widened and immediately turned it off.

_" It's the same feeling that I got from the others when they were Reversed... It can't be..."_ Ren thought

* * *

At the same time, Leon had been chatting with Mitsusada and the others after the championship as well. He'd defeated them on the day Kai and Aichi left for the tour, freeing them from Reverse.

" You finally remembered what happened that day?" Leon ask

" Parts of it, but yes. I remember that Kai-kun and Aichi-kun were there." Mitsusada said

" Sendou and Kai? In the airport? Isn't it a school day the day after?" Leon ask

" We heard from Misaki-san that Aichi called in sick for the next few days." Chris added

" They could've just been wanting to travel, it's something you do in airports." Ali said

" But the problem was that we were taken to the lounge with Mitsusada... You have to admit that it was an odd move from Kai." Chris said

" All I remember after that was the room going dark and then nothing else." Mitsusada said

" Then what was Sendou and Kai doing?" Leon ask

" Aichi was nowhere to be seen, and Kai was the one who turned down the lights." Chris said

" Oh, right. He also said something about a show starting." Mitsusada said

" ... It can't be... It's impossible, even for someone like Sendou. He would never want to be in this sort of thing." Leon said

" I found it weird, too. That's why I wanted to ask you." Mitsusada said

" Us too. Aichi would never do such a thing." Chris said

" Unless... Unless Kai had something to do with this..." Leon said

At that time, Jillian and Sharlene burst into the room with a video.

" Leon-sama!"

" What is it?" Leon ask

" Take a look at this!" Jillian exclaimed

Leon played the video as the song started playing while a hooded singer performed on a truck with a stage. Audience were listening to it until Leon spotted the Reverse auras seeping out of a few members of the audience.

" ... That song!" Lee exclaimed

" We heard that too and got Reversed! Hurry up and turn the music off!" Chris exclaimed

Leon's eyes widened as he quickly muted the music.

" It wasn't as clear as before, so nothing happened." Mitsusada sighed in relief

" This music is what caused it?" Leon ask

" Yeah. Although it's hard to believe." Ali said

" Who was singing this?" Leon ask

" ... The room was dark, so we aren't that sure but..." Chris said

" ... It was Aichi-kun...!" Mitsusada exclaimed

" Huh?!"

" It was dark but there was a single light suddenly glowing in that room. No doubt about it! It was Aichi-kun in that light!" Mitsusada exclaimed

" No way! He can't have that kind of voice!" Jillian exclaimed

" H-He's a boy!" Sharlene exclaimed

" ... Even if he could, why? It goes against Sendou's justice." Leon said

" I do recall something. His eyes... I saw a flash of red in his eyes. It was like the aura of Reverse." Chris said

" Just his eyes? There wasn't a real aura around him?" Leon ask

" No..."

" ... Sendou was under someone's spell. He may still be under that spell, or maybe he's free from it. But this explains his involvement in this entire thing." Leon said

" But who could've done such a thing?" Ali ask

Soon after Leon had an idea and conclusion in his mind, Mitsusada and Chris came up with the same thing too.

" It couldn't be..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai had read Aichi's diary. It had contained all of the details of their trip and the performances Aichi had done over the past few days. Especially...

_' I've been feeling like I'm starting to forget my most precious things. No matter how much I try, they sometimes come up as a blank in my memories... To the future me, I just want to tell you this. Even if you do forget these things, reading this diary will always remind you of them. Never give them up, never despair, never lose hope. These precious things were what made me who I was now. Vanguard, it was thanks to it that I could meet all of my wonderful and precious friends. Blaster Blade, it was thanks to this card that kept me strong. And... Toshiki-kun. He's the person I love and cherish the most, the one who gave me Blaster Blade, the hope that had made me stronger. I'm sad, because I might really forget him one day. But just remember, never let go of him. He needs me as much as I need him. We both rely on each other. My dearest Toshiki-kun... Even if I were to forget him one day, as long as I keep reading this diary, I would know how much I really love and cherish him from the bottom of my heart. I will keep him close and never abandon him and love him with all my heart. I love you, Toshiki-kun.'_

Kai closed the diary after that as he set it aside and crawled onto the bed beside Aichi, cuddling him in his arms.

" It was all my fault... If I hadn't made that song, this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, Aichi." Kai muttered

" ... Toshiki-kun..." Aichi muttered in his sleep

Kai hugged Aichi tighter as he kissed his forehead.

" I'll bring those memories back, no matter what." Kai muttered

* * *

The next day, Reversed Takuto called them into his room as he welcomed them.

" I hope you two had a good rest last night. Today's the day this song is broadcasted out to this country. Soon, we will have a large army to back up our power." Reversed Takuto said

" And why did you call us here?" Kai ask

" I was thinking of letting you two watch the show. I will be making the announcement of the invasion to all Cardfighters only. So, they'll be the ones despairing for the day of their doom. Let's see... I guess I should play the song at these two places first after the announcement." Reversed Takuto said

Aichi's eyes widened as he saw Card Capital and Miyaji Academy on screen.

" Leave the others alone! Aren't you satisfied with the fighters we've Reversed overseas?! Why are you targeting our friends?!" Aichi exclaimed

" In accordance to strength, they are the best targets. You can't have a say in this decision." Reversed Takuto said

" Stop this! I won't allow this! You're not going to use that song for any more of your evil!" Aichi exclaimed

His Kirara glowed brightly in response as Aichi was surrounded by a bright rainbow aura.

_" The Center Nova Phenomenon!"_ Kai thought

" Aichi! Calm down! Don't get worked up!" Kai exclaimed

The bright glow only lasted for a few seconds as it quickly disappeared while Aichi fainted.

" Aichi!"

Kai quickly caught him before he could hit the floor.

" Wake up, Aichi! What's wrong?!" Kai exclaimed

" ... Bring him back to your room to rest. I'm going to make the announcement. In the meantime, you received a call from your friend, didn't you? Reverse him and return here immediately." Reversed Takuto said

" As if! If I'm going, then I'm taking Aichi with me! You're just going to make him a hostage to make me obey your orders when I leave him here!" Kai said

Kai carried Aichi up as his Kirara followed after them. A car had been prepared for them as Kai got in and settled Aichi on the seat, putting his head on his lap as the car drove off. A little while later, Aichi woke up as he looked around.

" We're in the car. We have somewhere to be right now." Kai said

" ... Sorry. I overreacted and accidentally glowed." Aichi said

" It's fine. I just have to keep you safe from him." Kai said

" Okay."

Kai soon received a call as he saw that the caller ID was 'Ren' and answered it.

_" You finally answered. What did you do?"_ Ren ask

" With what?" Kai ask

_" Don't pretend you don't know. That song recording... It was your doing, wasn't it? I recognise the voice. It's Aichi-kun's altered voice. What did you make him do?"_ Ren ask

" And why would that be a problem?" Kai ask

_" You know what the problem is. I saw a video about the mysterious singer around the world. People got Reversed because of that song. Was the Reversing of Tetsu and the others your doing too?" _Ren ask

" I only sent that song to Tetsu. He Reversed the rest alongside Suiko Tatsunagi. Not like it matters anyway. You already got them back to normal." Kai said

_" Where's Aichi-kun? Is he safe?" _Ren ask

" Yeah, he's right here. You want to talk to him?" Kai ask as he covered the mic, " It's Ren."

Kai placed the phone on Aichi's ear.

" Ren-san."

_" Are you alright, Aichi-kun?! Did Kai do anything to you?!"_ Ren ask

" ... No. He's just protecting me, from Link Joker." Aichi replied

_" But he's using you to Reverse the whole world! Are you really okay with that?!"_ Ren exclaimed

" I have no power over this... I didn't want to, either..." Aichi said

Seeing that Aichi was getting upset at the topic, Kai took the phone away.

" Anyway, just wait for the broadcast." Kai said

_" What broadcast? Kai, answer me!" _Ren exclaimed

Kai hung the call up and kept his phone to pat Aichi's head in assurance.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 9! I hope everyone will enjoy this story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The car soon slowed to a stop as Kai helped Aichi out of it and they were soon face to face with Miwa.

" Long time no see." Kai greeted

" It definitely has been a long time, Kai." Miwa greeted

" You wanted something?" Kai ask

" There's this rumor on the Net about an increasing number of weird cardfights happening here and there around the world. One day, suddenly, someone's personality changes and they're way stronger than before... And they try to increase the number of people like them. This also happened when some singer started appearing around the world, spreading a weird music. I heard it, but I shut it off. It was a bad feeling. This all started around the time you two disappeared. What a joke! But it all fits." Miwa said

Kai stayed silent while Aichi hesitated.

_" Kai. Say something. Tell me I'm wrong." _Miwa thought

" If I'm one of them, what of it?" Kai ask

Miwa let out a sigh.

" I didn't wanna believe it. Why are you doing this? Why do you have anything to do with this?! Why... did you have to drag someone like Aichi into this?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Miwa-kun..."

" Talk to me, Kai. What did you do exactly?" Miwa ask

" You'll see." Kai said

" I want an answer right now. What exactly did you do? Why did you drag Aichi into this?!" Miwa ask

He then noticed that the Secretary was holding a laptop with Reversed Takuto on the screen.

_" Hello, Cardfighters all over the world. I trust you're all enjoying yourselves as you strive to win a fight today? It pleases me immensely. Friends and comrades and frenemies... Growing as fighters... I know how fulfilling that can be. And yet, nothing lasts forever. No matter how fun your days are, they'll come to an end eventually. And that day is right before you. __This may seem sudden, but your world... is going to be destroyed.__ Cardfighters... I'm sure some of you are aware of the phenomenon known as "Reverse". Link Joker is the very one controlling that phenomenon. When a Cardfighter loses to a Reversed fighter, he becomes Reversed too. If he's Reversed, his personality changes, and he becomes very strong... but what really happens is that he becomes a soldier in our Link Joker army."_ Takuto announced

An image of the black ring appeared.

_" This is a gate.__ If you look up in the sky, you will see them, here and there all over the world.__ Even now, the number of Reversed fighter is increasing. The gates will open wider the more Reversed fighters there are. And when they eventually cover the Earth... this planet will smother in the darkness of nothingness in the blink of an eye. All life will fall into darkness. __This has all become possible because of you Earth fighters. Thank you very much! By way of gratitude, I'm only telling you fighters about this today. I hope you all spend the scant remainder of your peaceful days in despair. For a world ruled by Link Joker, despair is a perfect fit."_ Takuto announced and laughed menacingly

Aichi gasped as he quickly tried to fish out his phone to contact someone.

* * *

In Miyaji High, Misaki and the others had ran out after seeing Kamui getting Reversed without knowing the reason as they had also met with Emi and the others while the announcement was happening.

" Darn it! Ruler! Despair! My foot! That kid's joke ain't funny at all!" Naoki said

" Agreed." Shingo said

" It's no joke. Right now, an enemy called Link Joker has appeared. And its soldiers are..." Misaki said as she turned to Kourin and Maki

That was when her phone started ringing as her eyes widened at the caller ID and answered the call.

" Aichi?!"

_" Make everyone cover their ears! If you hear music, don't listen to it! Please, I don't have much time!"_ Aichi hurriedly whispered

" What are you saying, Aichi?" Misaki ask

Before Aichi could explain further, the call was cut off as she saw that he had hung up.

* * *

At Aichi's side, Kai had snatched his phone away and hung the call up.

" Don't try that again. He won't let you off." Kai said

_" Aichi's acting normal...?"_ Miwa thought

" Don't tell me... Your group is holding him hostage? Kai, just what did you guys do? Or have you already done something?" Miwa ask

" Doesn't matter." Kai said

" ... The song. He's the singer, isn't he? How could you force him to do that?! You're bascially torturing him to see everyone in front of him getting Reversed!" Miwa exclaimed

" Go."

" Huh?"

" Leave. You know you can't beat me with your current power." Kai said

_" ... He doesn't want to Reverse me? Then... the reason he even became like this was..." _Miwa thought

" I'll see you again for sure, and I will defeat you." Miwa said

He then ran off as Kai dragged Aichi back to the car and closed the door.

" Aichi. Please control yourself. I can't help you all the time." Kai said

" But...!"

" Trust our friends. They won't fall for the trap, I'm sure of it." Kai said

Aichi hesitantly nodded as Kai patted his head again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shin had picked the others up as he dropped off Emi and Mai along with Nagisa and Gouki at their houses before dropping the others off at Card Capital. Misaki tried to contact Aichi again, but to no avail.

" Nothing. He's not answering." Misaki said

" A song really played around the school. How did he know? And why did he ask us to cover our ears?" Naoki ask

" I don't know, and him not answering is making it worse." Misaki said

The doors slid opened as Ren and Leon stepped in with their teammates.

" You guys!"

" I figured you guys are going to be here." Ren said

" Everyone saw the announcement, right?" Leon ask

" Yeah."

" Aichi contacted me after that. He warned us about a song that was about to play in our school and told us to cover our ears from it." Misaki said

" Aichi-kun did?" Ren ask

" ... Then that means that he wasn't Reversed or being controlled. He's well aware of what's happening." Leon said

" What do you mean?" Shingo ask

" The worldwide Reverse spread was caused by that song. It was a song that would Reverse people the moment they listen to it. If they lack the willpower to resist, they immediately become Reversed." Ren explained

" What did Aichi have to do with this?" Naoki ask

" ... Aichi-kun was the one who sang that song. I suspect the music was made by Kai." Ren said

" What?!"

" Aichi would never do that, not even willingly!" Naoki exclaimed

" That's right!" Shingo exclaimed

" He even warned us." Misaki said

" That aside, it means that he's being forced to cooperate. I don't know what method Kai used, but it must be because of a threat that's forcing Sendou to cooperate with the plan." Leon said

The doors slid opened again as Miwa entered.

" Miwa!"

" I met up with Kai just now. But he didn't Reverse me, and instead he asked me to scram." Miwa said

" What?"

" It was just after Aichi contacted you guys. I thought I could bring him back to normal, but he was insistent that I left. I really don't know what's going through his mind right now." Miwa said

" I wonder if something happened during their trip around the world." Leon said

" When I saw them, nothing seemed out of the ordinary." Miwa said

" ... We need to get Aichi-kun back. If he can Reverse people, then he probably can bring them back to normal without a fight." Ren said

" It wouldn't be possible. I suspect that the song is laced with Link Joker's aura. We need a power that's stronger than that aura." Leon said

" I know what's stronger than it, but we need Aichi-kun back in order to do anything." Ren said

" Then let's hurry! We need to save him!" Naoki exclaimed

" Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tatsunagi building, Kai was flung aside by black mist as he hit the glass while Aichi was restrained by it.

" Toshiki-kun!"

" You...! Let Aichi go...!" Kai exclaimed

" We have no use for you anymore, Toshiki Kai. If you refuse to Reverse others, it's only right that we take him for our own use." Reversed Takuto said

" He's not for you to use!" Kai exclaimed

" Shut up." A voice echoed

Kai was immediately grabbed by the throat and lifted up as a figure formed, his Reverse aura being removed from him.

" Welcome, Void-sama." Reversed Takuto greeted

" Void...?!"

" Toshiki-kun!"

" You're just a normal trash. If you can't Reverse others, then you can be real trash. I'm going to have to dispose of you." Void said

As the grip of his neck tightened, Aichi panicked before realising that his Kirara was still with Kai.

_" Maybe..."_ Aichi thought

_" Yasashii kotoba wo anata ga kureta"_

His Kirara glowed brightly in resonance as Void and Reversed Takuto shielded their eyes. The black mist slowly started to retreat as Kai was released from its grip and coughed.

_" Sabishii toki ni wa dakishimete kureta"_

Soon, he was also released from the black mist as he quickly ran over to Kai and helped him up. His Kirara floated to him and stopped glowing as the two made a run for it.

" Hurry up and catch them!" Void ordered

" Yes!"

As Reversed Takuto ordered his men to chase them, Aichi and Kai had soon arrived at the ground floor and saw the others.

" Everyone!"

" Turn back! Run!" Kai shouted

The others stopped in their tracks as they turned around and started running. Once they arrived at Card Capital, they took some time to catch their breath before looking over to Aichi and Kai.

" ... My Reverse was taken away. They knew I wasn't going to obey them and tried to get rid of me. Aichi saved me." Kai said

" I know everyone have many things to ask, but first, we need to find a method to get rid of the black rings around the world." Ren said

" Some of our friends have already went back to Singapore, but it won't be enough. Even if many people joined their hands together to fight, the spread that Kai caused is still there." Leon said

" When talking about numbers, we're outnumbered. We need to use the same method you used to spread that aura around the world and reverse the effects." Ren said

" You mean, the song?" Kai ask

" That's right. We just need to know the method you used to do that, then we can use the method and reverse the effects." Ren said

" ... It was a sudden idea. I gathered these while I was at the other side." Kai said as he took out the pouch

Ren looked inside the pouch as his eyes narrowed.

" The sparkles in the sand... Dualium crystals?" Ren ask

" We don't have those crystals here. But it is what fulfilled the criteria to Reverse a normal human, adding to that, I infused the Reverse aura into the song too." Kai said

" Makes sense. I think I understand where you're getting at. What if we use the same method you used but without the Reverse aura?" Ren ask

" I would think it is possible. It's just..." Kai said

" Let's fight, Aichi. It'll get those thoughts out of your mind for awhile." Naoki said

" Huh? Oh..." Aichi muttered

Kai hesitated but gave Aichi his deck back as they set the field. Aichi hesitantly drew his five cards and fanned them out in front of him and looked at them.

" ... Aichi?"

" Oh? What is it?" Aichi ask

" I was asking if you're ready yet." Naoki replied

" O-Oh... Y-Yeah, I'm ready..." Aichi replied

Both placed their hands on their starting Vanguards and was ready to flip them up when a sharp pain was felt in his head as his body started shaking.

_" What...? Everyone...? Who's everyone...? Who's this person in front of me...?" _Aichi thought as he stared at Naoki before his eyes shifted as everyone's faces were becoming blanks

" Aichi? Aichi!" Naoki called

_" Naoki... kun...? Why...? I can't remember... Why can't I remember their faces...? What is this?"_ Aichi thought as he stared at the blank cards in his hands,_ " What am I...? What was I...? Why was I...? I..."_

He tried to steady himself by gripping on the table's edge as everything happened too quickly and his breathing started to become ragged and out of breath. His eyes widened while his face went pale as sweat dripped down his cheeks.

_" I can't... remember..."_ Aichi thought as he blacked out

When he had suddenly lost grip on the edge of the table and collapsed to the ground, Kai immediately ran over while the others were in shock by what had transpired.

" Aichi!"

" Tetsu! Get the car! Hurry!" Ren exclaimed

Tetsu quickly got over his shock and immediately went to fetch the car as Kai carried Aichi into the car while they tried to fit in as much people as possible before driving off to the hospital while the others got onto Shin's van and followed them. On the way there, Kai had tried to shake Aichi awake but to no avail as his heart raced.

_" No, no, no! This can't be happening!" _Kai thought

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Aichi was immediately wheeled into the hospital and taken in for a scan as they waited outside his assigned ward after he was transferred there for the results. The doctor soon returned with the results as Kai stood up and went over to him.

" How's Aichi?!" Kai ask

" We did all of the scans and check ups. His physical state seems normal and there isn't anything physically wrong with him. However... his brain scan showed that it has been affected by some sort of mysterious wave. I'm not sure what kind of wave it is, it could be anything ranging from some scan waves or radioactive waves. Although it might be too far-fetched for it to be radioactive, something did happen to his brain and the most affected area seems to be where his memories lie. The worst case scenario is that he might wake up and not remember anything, so please be prepared for the worst." The doctor explained

" ... Can we go in to see him?" Leon ask

" A few at a time. He might get stressed out if too many people are inside." The doctor replied

" We understand. Thank you." Ren thanked

They bowed as the doctor left as Kai quickly entered the room while Ren stopped the others.

" I need to have a private talk with him. You guys can come in afterwards." Ren said

He entered the room and locked the door behind him as he approached Kai, who was anxiously waiting for Aichi to wake up.

" It's the song, isn't it?" Ren ask

" ... It's all my fault... I shouldn't have made him do it... If I hadn't, then this wouldn't have happened..." Kai muttered

" There will be a way, Kai. There must have been something that started this memory loss and continued to eat away at him." Ren said

" ... When we were creating that song, he kept telling me about how he didn't want to lose everything precious to him." Kai said

" Maybe his thoughts were what caused the ill effect from the song. I'm sure it's reversible." Ren assured

" I don't know..." Kai said

Aichi's groan cut the silence as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

" Aichi? Are you feeling alright?" Kai ask

" ... Toshiki... kun... is that you?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. Can you... recognize me?" Kai ask

" Your face is still a blur but I recognize other features of yours..." Aichi said

" I see..."

Aichi's eyes then shifted to Ren as he blinked a little.

" Hello, Aichi-kun. You worried everyone when you fainted." Ren said

" ... Oh... Ren-san, it's you..." Aichi said

" You took some time. You recognised Kai immediately when you woke up." Ren pouted

" I'm sorry... I didn't recognise you... Your voice was familiar though..." Aichi said

" ... I understand. The others are outside. They are quite worried about you." Ren said

" Oh... I'm sorry... I want to be alone with Toshiki-kun for awhile..." Aichi said

" Okay."

Ren lightly tapped Kai's shoulder to assure him before leaving the room as Aichi finally let his tears fall and Kai leaned in to comfort him. Outside the room, Ren explained Aichi's situation to the others.

" I think it's best to leave them alone for now. If we head inside there as a large group now, Aichi-kun might have a mental breakdown. If he allows us to, we'll head in one by one once he's feeling better." Ren explained

" Will he really lose his memories completely?" Misaki ask

" I'm not sure. He recognised me when I talked. Other than that, he couldn't remember my face and other features. He could even barely recognise Kai because he could remember and recognise some things other than his face." Ren said

" Will it get worse...?" Naoki ask

" ... Who knows. If there is a solution to this, let's hope that we can find it soon." Ren said

The others looked down in defeat at his words. Inside the room, Aichi finally calmed down as Kai wiped his tears away.

" It was my fault. I'll make sure to find a solution to this and get your memories back." Kai assured

" Yeah..."

" ... When you can be discharged, let's head back to Akibastar. You can continue singing for everyone waiting for you back there." Kai said

" I do miss there... Let's go back there soon..." Aichi said

" Yeah."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! Thank you for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
